Lily's Curse
by Evil-Angel-911
Summary: Lily Evan’s mom lost a bet with a witch in Diagon Alley. The bet was on Lily’s beauty. Lily, the prettiest girl in all of Ireland’s School of Wizarding, was stripped of her beauty and popularity. She is dropped into Hogwarts. What can cure her? Chap 11 UP
1. Meeting the Marauders

Title: The Lily's Curse

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Lily's mom lost a bet with a witch in Diagon Alley. The bet was on Lily's beauty. Lily, the prettiest girl in all of Ireland's School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, was stripped of her beauty and popularity. She is dropped into Hogwarts in England and to break the curse, some one must fall in love with her and see her inner beauty. Until then… she remains the same. Read on.

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: 1 –Meeting the Marauders

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily sat alone in her compartment, her hat over her face, her head deep into Hogwarts: A History. This was her first day at Hogwarts even though she was already 15 and had been studying magic for nearly 5 years. She had to leave her school. She was no longer the pretty Lily Evans she used to be. She was…… Ugly.

Her mom, while waiting for Lily to finish her school shopping at Diagon Alley one day in the summer, played cards with a witch. She had a great hand, straight flush. She had already gambled away all her money so she told the witch, who was quite ugly, she could take away Lily's beauty if she lost. The witch nodded and showed her hand, a royal flush.

Mrs. Evans fainted off her chair. Just that moment Lily walked in. The witch flicked her wand and Lily lost her outer beauty but she still had the stuff on the inside.

That's what happened. Lily wasn't stupid. She knew no one would believe her so she just tried to be invisible. It didn't work out.

Her door opened and in came 4 laughing, attractive (or at least 3 were) boys. The 3 hotties were all tall dark and hand some. One very rough looking, one very messy looking with glasses, and one with beautiful long hair. Lily sighed remembering her old beauty and how all of them would have gaped at her when they saw her, the old her. They looked at her.

"Um…" said the scruffy boy. He was muscular but looked older than his age. He already had large bags under his eyes and faint wrinkles on his face. He had long sandy hair that looked great in that just out of bed look way. He sounded very smart, she could tell just by him um. "Could we sit with you? Every where else is full." Lily nodded and slid next to the window, making sure the hat was covering her up to her eyes.

The witch didn't take her shape or eyes, just messed her up. She no longer had the perfect skin nose and mouth. Thank god for her emerald eyes.

"Um.." said the less attractive boy. He resembled a rat Lily thought. "Are you a first year?" he said looking at her body up and down. Seemed a little big for a first year.

"Shut up stupid. She's too… Mature to be a first year." The boy with beautiful long black hair said waving a hand at her figure. She had boobs. Not afraid to admit it. She had boobs for a 15 year old girl.

She cleared her throat and his eyes went back up. "I'm a 5th year student from Ireland. This is my first year at Hogwarts and my letter said, "To be sorted with first years," or something of the like." She said in a silky, almost seductive voice. The boys smiled at her voice. She loved her voice.

"Well hope you join us fine gentlemen in Gryffindor. Are you smart?" said the long blacked haired boy again. She looked into his grey misty eyes and found herself thinking about diving into them.

"Yes." She was very intelligent. She was head of class in her last school with out studying at all.

"Ah. Like Remus, Sirius and I." said the messy black haired boys. He showed me that Remus was the boy with the sandy hair and Sirius the attractive boy who had gazed at my boobs.

"Um… I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Lily Evans."

"Lily Evans?" The messy haired boy said with a thought, "You sound familiar. I'm James by the way, James Potter."

"Did you say Potter?"

"Yes."

She froze. One memory popped into her mind, Maria.

Maria had been her best friend at her old school. She had once had a pen pal from Hogwarts named James Potter. He had asked her friend on a date after a year of correspondence and was a no show. 'No wonder.' Lily said, 'How many times Maria must have mentioned me in enormous.

"You knew a Maria from my school. A pretty little blonde with light blue eyes and long lean legs who's a chaser for her house team?" She asked sweetly and lifting her head enough to stare into James' hazel eyes. He was as he described. He had thin glasses covering large hazel eyes big enough to swim in, hair looking soft enough to lie in. She couldn't forget what he did though. Maria was hurt for days because she traveled all the way to a fancy Wizard café too meet him.

James' eyes flashed when Maria's name was mentioned. That were he heard of Lily from. More than half the things Maria had said was about Lily and her doing something. He had fallen more for Lily than Maria. 'SHIT!' he said mentally to himself, 'I stood Maria up and this is her best friend.' "Um yes, she talked about you all the time."

"As did she until you stood her up. Do you know how much money she spent to get to that café in London. She doesn't live in London like I do." Said Lily venomously but still seductively. The other three boys watched them fight.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get away from my parents. They wouldn't let me go! I was busy!"

"Whatever." James looked at her eyes, the only part visible of her between her hat and her book she held strangely close to her face. Her eyes were sparkly green like Maria had described. So beautifully green that you for a moment get lost in them and nothing else mattered any more. He shook his head and focused more on getting Lily not to hate him. He already knew Sirius was planning a way to get a date with her. James wanted her more, he had wanted her before he had even seen her, before he had even talked to Maria. It was weird. He had always known of the name Lily Evans as she had known the name James Potter before she even found out she was a wizard.

"Ok I'm Remus Lupin." Said Remus breaking the glaring contest that James and Lily were having. "To my right I have the not so modest Sirius Black." He said pointing to the attractive boy.

"Hey," said Sirius, "I could be modest if I wanted to." Remus and James started to laugh. "I _could_ if I wanted to." Lily even started to smile. Him saying he could be modest was not modesty.

"Do you even know what honest means?" asked the fourth boy. "By the way I'm Peter Pettigrew." Peter said to Lily.

"I do so know what modest means." Said Sirius quietly, "I means to dress so mod you're the modest." Everyone but Sirius burst out laughing.

"Ok Sirius stop." Said Remus trying to stop laughing, "Modesty is not bragging. Like if Lily here was to say she is unattractive, she would be modest."

Lily blushed, "But I'm not pretty…. Any more." All the boys started laughing again. "Do you want proof? Fine." Lily pulled down the book and took off her hat.

The boys stopped laughing. Eyes the same, hair still the most gorgeous thing they had ever seen, body to die for, Lily sat in the car…. Ugly. Her skin had taken on a greenish white color with acne coving every inch of it. She had brown hair growing out of her ears and her chin stuck out. Her face appeared to have baby fat in the cheeks. "I told you." Said Lily.

James stared at Lily in aw. This was not the same Lily he had seen in the picture with Maria. That Lily was flawless but he couldn't help but wonder, was this her fault. "I say what Remus said still applies." James said honestly. "You are still pretty." Lily's eyes filled with tears and a second later she was hugging James tightly. He patted her back lightly and stroked her soft hair. She smelled like ……. Lilies ironically enough. He held her and though back to the picture he carried in his truck all the time of her and Maria. This was the same girl, he knew. How many times had he looked at that picture? Same beautiful eyes, same flowing hair, and from what the picture did, same attitude.

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip, the boys staring at James for his irregularly nice words, and Lily and James both reading a book.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - -  - -  -  - - - - -

**I REALLY need reviews for this 1 cuz I don't know if I like it that much. Please give me details. Any ideas are welcome in reviews. I hope you enjoyed my tale. I wrote this cuz I'm having a brain clock for my other (better) story.**

**You know you love me**

**Melissa**


	2. Sorting

Title: The Lily's Curse

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Lily's mom lost a bet with a witch in Diagon Alley. The bet was on Lily's beauty. Lily, the prettiest girl in all of Ireland's School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, was stripped of her beauty and popularity. She is dropped into Hogwarts in England and to break the curse, some one must fall in love with her and see her inner beauty. Until then… she remains the same. Read on.

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: 2 – Sorting

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(I want to thank you all so much for all the reviews. I'm really surprised you guys liked it. It's very weird when this got 7 reviews within a few days of it being up with one chapter. Well, thanks to all my reviewers. I will do a small thanks to specific reviewers at the bottom! Well enjoy. Yet again I'm working through a writers block.)**

Lily took her seat with the first years on the boat to Hogwarts. She felt very stupid being almost double the height of the 11 year olds. She gasped at the sight of Hogwarts. Her school was so much smaller compared to this. She looked at this as her chance to start a new. No longer the pretty girl, she would be the nice one.

She got off the boat and entered the room waiting to get sorted. She was ready for whatever task she was set. She was the smartest witch of all of Ireland's School so not much could surprise her. She kept her hair hanging in her face to cover her face. She wore a turtle neck sweater to cover up to her eyes. She looked gorgeous to most because she blocked her flaws. If she could keep them hidden from most, she would be safe.

A strict looking professor called them in and told Lily to stay back until she heard her name called. Lily nodded and took a seat on the floor.

In the great hall, the marauders watched as the first years filled in. They didn't see Lily. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were a bit scared of Lily but in the carriage they had seen the picture of Lily.

James always kept it with him for good luck. Maria was a beautiful girl, just how Lily had described her. She was like a muggle super model you saw in magazines. Long, straight, blonde hair and a shape of a goddess, Maria held an air of perfection. Light blue eyes that were like a clear ocean, you thought they were glass when the sun hit them. She just wasn't what Lily was in the picture. The picture was of them hugged by a steam outside their school. Lily had a smile that could knock your socks off. Long, curly auburn hair halfway down her back. Her green eyes held you to the picture. The lily in the picture would occasionally spin around in circles in delight and then run and jump into Maria's arms who would spin her around and fall down to the ground, both girls laughing. Lily was nothing shot of perfect. Very carefree. If it hadn't been for Lily's eyes and hair, the other boys would not have believed it was the same girl.

They were surprised not to see Lily walk out with the first years.

"Where is she?" whispered Remus watching the first years parade past them, looks of pure fear and amazement on their faces.

"I don't know. Maybe she was left behind?" said Sirius stupidly.

"Doubt it." James said as the last first year was sorted but Professor McGonagall did not move the hat but Dumbledore stood. The hall went silent.

"Welcome all new and old students. Through many years this has not happened but we welcome the occasion with open arms." Said Dumbledore to the hall, "We have a new 5th year student joining us this year from Ireland's school of Wizardry. Please Welcome, Lily Evans."

The door opened Lily walked through the doors. She walked gracefully down the long aisle. It felt like it was taking forever to walk. All eyes were on her, trying to read her as if she was an open book. She saw the four boys gazing upon her, giving her encouraging smiles. Ahead of her the tall old head master was standing. Oh, how kind he had been to let her come. They wouldn't let Lily back into her school, afraid she had lost power when she lost her beauty. What rubbish. Lily felt the same and when she had received her letter got so angry that the letter blew up into flames.

The hall was silent except for a few whispers. It was un nerving. Lily finally made her way up to the stage and stared at the hat and stool ahead of her. She sat on the stool and placed the hat over her head and it came all the way down to her eyes.

_'Such a pretty girl you are Miss Evans' _Lily heard a voice say.

Who are you? she thought to herself.

_'I am the sorting hat. I will look into your mind and if I can, your future, to tell you where you belong. Smuggle born I see, Slithering is out. We don't want you dead. Not bubbly enough to be in Hufflepuff, you're too good for that. Intelligence, yes, such strength, bravery is outstanding. Where to put you! Oh! But there is something else. You will be powerful one day. Only one choice!'_

WAIT! How will I be powerful?

"GRYFFINDOR!" called the hat to everyone as Professor Dumbledore removed the hat from her head. Lily looked out to see that no know had cheered. Her hair had moved, as had her shirt, only the boys from her car were clapping. Lily slowly made her way to her seat in shame as people snickered. She took her seat.

"Oh and one more announcement before we eat!" said Dumbledore suddenly. "Let us all congratulate Miss Evans for becoming the Gryffindor prefect!"

Lily's mouth flew open. PREFECT? She was just sorted! How'd he know she would be in Gryffindor? Well people say Dumbledore knows all so she decided to just stare at her plate and blush as the hall made polite applause. She didn't try to cover herself up the rest of dinner. People had already seen her and she tried to ignore the stares. When dinner was over, Remus, the other Gryffindor prefect led her and the first years up to the Common room. She ran up to bed as fast as possible. It was too much shame. Tommorrow was Sunday so no classes thankfully. She collapsed onto her new bed and fell asleep instantly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry about this chapter. Like I said Writers block. I'm so happy you guys reviewed. I just want to thank a few of you.**

**charm12() – Thank you for all your reviews. Ha ha now I got you back for all the review you did for me. I'm happy you liked them all.**

**Horsecrzy – Yeah I'm gonna make this go kind of slow she should get her beauty back in like chapter 10 because 2 people maybe 3 will have both fallen in love with her by then but her true love will be the one to break the curse hehe. I'll try to slow it down.**

**SquorpionLady – Don't worry. This does follow the OotP. I only write stories that have all the facts in them so if anyone sees a mistake in the story, tell me, you will see it changed lol.**

**Thanks to all my other reviewers. These were just the more detailed reviewers. Who can make the longest review? I wanna know lol. Sorry I hadn't updated in a while but as you know writer block. Check out my other fan fictions too.**

**You know you love me**

**Melissa**


	3. Kick With Care

Title: The Lily's Curse

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Lily's mom lost a bet with a witch in Diagon Alley. The bet was on Lily's beauty. Lily, the prettiest girl in all of Ireland's School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, was stripped of her beauty and popularity. She is dropped into Hogwarts in England and to break the curse, some one must fall in love with her and see her inner beauty. Until then… she remains the same. Read on.

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: 3 – Kick With Care

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(a/n YEAH celebrate I had a moment today broke a part of my writers lock thinking of this chapter. Ok it sounded good in my head this chapter and I'm praying I can word it right. By the way I LOVE YOU! I can't believe I got so many reviews 15 for 2 chapters. I'm so surprised but please check out my other work!   Well enjoy my chapter where I actually planned before I wrote. He he!)**

Lily woke the next morning after a strange dream. In her dream, she was pretty again and running through the forest she had seen out of her dorm room window. She was full out sprinting, dodging trees. She heard pounding foot steps behind her until a silver animal shot out of a tree near by and ran towards the footsteps. The footsteps stopped and dream Lily sighed in relief. Soon real Lily woke.

She looked at her red velvet closed drapes and sighed again. Sunday, no classes, she could do whatever she wanted. She parted her curtains slightly and peered at the clock. 11:00, she had missed breakfast. She conjured herself an apple for a snack and ate in the deserted dorm room. She walked to the window and watching her peers. She slung her legs off the ledge and looked down. She was so high up. She marveled at the beauty of the school grounds trying to soak in every part of it, the lake, the forest and the very violent tree that most of the students steered clear of. Dumbledore had spoke of that tree the night before. The womping willow it was called. The thing scared most students but it was beautiful to her. She had an odd opinion. She found rain the most blessing thing to occur on the earth, second was snow, hail was forth. Still, the sun was too wonderful that day to stay in. Maybe she could tan her ugly skin away. Probably not. It would just burn and look worse.

Lily showered quickly and put on a green skirt to the knee that matched her eyes and flowed away from her body and a white tank top. She tied her wet hair into a messy bun and headed towards the ground, her journal at hand.

Notice the word journal, not diary. A diary is for secrets, for stories, for talking about your crush. Lily's journal was not a diary, it was her thoughts, her deepest feelings and beliefs. She wrote poetry, short stories, and the occasional philosophy in her journal. Besides Maria, no one had ever laid a hand on her journal. No one deserved to know her better than herself. Lily found this journal almost as useful as pensive but easier because you didn't need a wand, just a pen or pencil.

Lily found her way out to the lawn and settled herself near the lake, taking off her butterfly sandals and dipping her toes into the cool water. She opened her book and tuned everyone out. She ignored all the snickering and jokes yelled out. She ignored the feeling of hundreds of eyes trying to peer into her soul, to know who she was, and what an ugly girl like her was doing out in public. A few first years joined her by the lake. Lily gave them each a polite smile and returned to her story. Little did she know she had 4 boys attention in particular.

Sirius was looking down at the picture and back up at Lily, picture, Lily, picture, Lily. He shook his head. "What happened?" he said to James.

"Exactly what I'd like to know!" said James, "Look at her!" he said grabbing the picture from Sirius and tapping it with his finger causing the girls in the picture to laugh.

"She was a hottie!" said Remus looking at Lily. "She's nice too! She's nice now at least."

"Maria always raved about Lily." Said James pocketing the picture. "How Lily would always help her practice quidditch, even if it was raining. How Lily's laugh could brighten a whole room. I think I'm going to talk to her."

"Who Maria?" said Sirius stupidly.

"No Lily!" James said steeping away from the group of boys.

"W-W-What?" said Peter squeakily. "W-Why?"

"I want her to know I know." He said walking away. He made it a few steps before his fan club ambushed him. Jessica Ryan parted the crowd and came right in front of James. Jessica was one of the prettiest girls in school, a 7th year Hufflepuff. She had long straight blond hair, big boobs, big butt, tiny stomach, and gray eyes. Jessica was known for having a huge crush on James.

"Hello James." She said seductively running a hand down his arm. "You look amazing today by the way. Is that a new shirt?" James didn't get time to answer before she tackled him to the ground. Jessica straddled him and ran her fingers down his abs. James looked up at her bored. "Want me to help you out of your shirt? I can bit off buttons you know!"

James sat up slowly and shifted her to the ground. "Maybe another time Jess. I have some important business to handle. We can fool around later." He added with a wink that made a few girls faint. He parted the crowd leaving a stunned Jessica in his wake.

He made his way to Lily. He could only see the back of her head. Her hair was glowing in the sun. He sighed remembering how she would look from the front. He felt rather than saw his fan club following him. They all were pointing and making jokes about Lily. She didn't seem to notice, or even care. James respected her for that. "Excuse me." He said to the first years. They turned around and gaped at the popular 5th year boy. "Can you get out of here before I forget to be nice?" The first years scattered and hid behind things so James could sit next to Lily. When she didn't look up he taped her shoulder. Still no sign she was even alive except for the fast moving pen across a notebook in front of her.

James only was able to read a part until Lily's head shot up and slammed the book closed.

_I guess you never really understand until you've experienced. No one will ever know the pain or…_

"How much did you read?" She commanded. "Because I swear if you say the whole thing you will not have the ability to have kids."

"No! NO!" said James covering his treasure. "I only read the first sentence!"

"I can't BELIEVE you!" she said standing up. Her eyes were a light with anger. "No one besides me, I mean NO ONE can even touch this book let alone read it."

"I'm sorry!" said James, scrambling to his feet. "I won't do it again. I promise." James was getting nervous and looked it too.

Lily took a deep breathe and looked into to James' warm eyes and sat back on the ground. "I'm sorry." She said putting her head in her hands. "It's just…" she looked up. "It's not a diary. More of a muggle pensive for me." She said. James slid onto the ground next to her. "No one has ever read anything in it besides Maria and I only let her read a really good poem I had written and was so proud of." Lily laughed remembering how Maria had bragged for months about reading the infamous Journal of Lily.

"Speaking of Maria, I have something to show you!" James pulled out the picture and Lily gasped. It was the exact picture that she had framed and had placed on her night table both at school and at home. It was her favorite picture ever. It was taken the beginning of 4th year outside on the grounds. Lily was gorgeous as was Maria. Lily and Maria were both in their school uniforms dancing in front of the Lily garden at their school. Her other friend Julie had snapped the picture. Lily and Maria were swing dancing to some music playing outside. They were laughing, tossing their hair, and just being girls their age. She remembered how the popular boys surrounded them and began clapping. Lily had never felt so content in her whole life. She looked at the picture tears forming in her eyes.

Finally she looked up at James. He knew. "You know." She said. He nodded. "You know. No. You're not supposed to know. No one is supposed to know. Lily put her hands on her head and started massaging it. "Who else?"

"Just the boys."

"OH! JUST the boys. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME? NO! I miss my life." She said coldly but not loudly. James put his hand on her back and began rubbing it. It sent shivers up both of their spines like neither had felt before. The looked at each other and shook their heads slightly. James took the picture back and placed it in his pocket.

"It's my good luck charm." Lily smiled and sighed inwardly. James and Lily talked a bit more not noticing the glares Lily was receiving from Jessica Ryan and her best friend Emily Watson.

"I can't believe it." Said Jessica stunned. "James is talking to her on his own free will and, I can't believe this, touching her." She shivered. "He should be touching me in better places!" she whispered. "I told him her could but he prefers that little dirt bag!" Emily nodded her head agreeing. She didn't like James, she liked Sirius. She had already been with him though. Emily looked almost like Jessica's twin only she had short hair and black eyes. She was pretty nice and had rumors around her that she was a good shag. That's probably why Sirius shagged her and ran. That's how he was so she had no hard feelings towards him. She would be his girl of the week again, she knew it. He owned her and she knew it.

Jessica ranted on, calling Lily horrible things that no decent human should have to be called. James and Lily laughed at a harmless prank James had pulled that back fired. Maria wasn't lying, the sun seemed brighter when Lily laughed, even though she no longer was …… a knock out.

James finally took to his feet. "Well, I better get back to the boys. They're lost with out me." Lily rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna come? We're going to play a prank or two. We could really use a helping hand and we could get you to be center of attention."

Lily shook her head remembering Maria's advice to be invisible. "No. I don't want the attention. I like to be invisible. Plus, I need to finish my though before lunch." James nodded his head understandingly and walked away feeling quite brotherly towards Lily.

Lily watched him retreat, her eyes on hit butt. 'That sure is nice.' She said to herself. She started thinking her actually did have a reason for ditching Maria. She returned to her journal and quickly finished her thought because she had a new one.

James returned to his friends and began the planning but soon as usual, Sirius got bored. James found a group of 1st years and started the hex fest. Lily looked up from her journal where she was writing about the beauty within to see no beauty at all. She saw about 4 1st years cowering at James and Sirius' feet. Peter stood and watched while Remus was reading a book.

No she would not let this happen, this would not be like her old school because of that James Potter and crew. She stood and stormed over, all eyes that were not on the Potter show were on Lily. "POTTER!" she screamed. He wheeled around and smiled.

"Lily!" he said smiling. "I see you've come to join us."

"Stop being a prat and leave these kids alone!" Many people gasped and a few cheered. One 1st year in particular was hit pretty badly. He was turning greener by the minute. "Come here." She said kindly. "I'll do the counter curse if you sit still." The boy stopped shaking. "Aidier." She said the boy turned back to a normal tan color. "All of you go inside." She said radiating power. The 1st years jumped to their feet and ran away. All was silent as people looked at Lily to see what this new girl would do next.

She turned around and walked straight at James. She swung back and… WAM. She kicked him in the nuts, hard. He fell over breathless as the boys let out a universal "OOOO….Ouch."

"A detention for both you Mr. Black, Mr. Potter. How dare you beat on children who have not learned a spell of magic to protect themselves yet! It's like popping a balloon! They have no defense. What happiness can you get out of harming another?" she said turning beat red. She had been beat up once and swore never to look on it again. "I don't want to hear your discuses." She turned to James shocked eyes on the ground and kneeled down next to him. She whispered so only he could hear. "I thought I saw something in you I liked. Something pure, something good. I guess my eyes deceived me. Your nothing but a good for nothing prick." Lily stood back up. Lily had tears in her eyes. She clutched her journal closer to her chest and walked back over to the lake. James sat up and watched her walk away. His heart broke, she was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Lily sat back down at the lake and whispering broke out every where.

"Did you see her face?"

"Did you see his?"

"That counter curse."

"That kick."

"What a bitch."

"What a hero."

As you can tell people had different opinions of her at the moment but Jessica did not waste time running to James side. "Oh my dear James." She said falling on top of him, making sure her boobs were right in his face. She hugged him tight as James struggled to breathe. "Are you ok my darling?" she said sitting up and yet again straddling him only this time forcing her waste down on his pelvis. James was honestly not turned on by this girl.

"I can't breathe. Your too heavy." He said softly. For being so skinny, she did weigh a lot and she didn't have any muscle tone. It made him wonder if she was wearing a corset of something. It would explain her annoyingly high pitched voice and great posture.

"Oh!" she said embarrassed. She rolled off him. James sat up and stared at Lily as his best mates helped him up. He stared at her, scribbling in her journal. She was probably writing about how immature he was. He had never though of it that way, that picking on others was mean. He and his friends had done it since 3rd year. People thought it was cool, he got a lot of respect from it. Remus and Sirius guided James inside as Jessica spat hurtful words about Lily out. "I'll go talk to that dirty whore for you. No mudblood can put her dirty hands on you and live to tell the tale. You trust me, she'll be in the hospital wing shortly. If we're lucky, maybe we can get her into St. Mungos for insanity!"

"Wait." Said Remus dropping James' arm. James found his strength as well and stepped forward. "NO!" they both said to the retreating back of Jessica. Remus ran up to her as James did a painful waddle. Remus grabbed her shoulders. "You hurt her and I will never forgive you." He said shaking her shoulders.

"Same here." Said James breathlessly. "Hurt her and I'll never talk to you again."

Jessica looked scared. An idea flashed into her head. "Okay, _I_ won't hurt her. I promise." She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Good." Said James, "Because now I must ice myself. She can really kick." He sounded almost drunk. Remus helped him back to Sirius and they disappeared inside the castle.

Jessica smiled at her plan. She ran to her friends and they ran to their boyfriends. Once all the boys were gathered Jessica ran up to Lily.

"Um.." she said. "Excuse me." She said tapping Lily's shoulder. Lily snapped her book shut sharply and turned around. "WHAT!?!" she snapped. She looked at Jessica and froze. "Merlin. I'm sorry. How impolite of me."

"Well you do seem to be a bit impolite. Why would you treat my James that way? He's waddling now!"

Lily snorted. She had always had strong legs. They came in handy. He deserved it, she knew it. She knew he must have been doing that for a while. "Oh!" she said gaining her composure. "Are you James' girl friend?" Lily asked politely.

"Not yet, but I will be. He's such a player, he's just waiting for me since he wants me for the long run you know." Jessica said smiling mischievously.

Lily almost laughed again. Jessica didn't look like a long run girl. She was wearing a see through white shirt with a tight super short leather skirt and red leather to the knee, high healed boots. She looked more like whore in her opinion.

"Well that's very nice and all but I think I need to go to lunch. It's starting in 15 minutes by my watch and I need to put my journal away." Lily stood and wiped off her skirt. Lily flicked her wand and her journal was safe in her locked truck. "There, journal away. I think I fancy a fly right about now." Lily summoned her broom but as it arrived she saw she was encircled by Emily and as she was guessing, all the boys Emily had shagged in the last week that totaled up to the whole quidditch team.

All this was being watched by Lily's dorm mate, Melissa Coners, and her Ravenclaw friends. She didn't get along well with her room mates so she made friends with other houses though she was close to none of them. "That is so not fair. 9 on 1!" said Melissa standing up. "I mean, she saved those 1st years and they're treating her as if she did something wrong! She showed guts standing up against those jerks."

"Yeah and that was one counter curse." Said her friend Amelia.

"Yeah and some kick too!" said her other friend Hannah.

All her ravenclaw friends sat in the grass, rereading their text books while Melissa paced. "Merlin. I wish I could help her." She kept her eyes glued on Lily.

Lily looked around at her surroundings her head screaming the 'NOT GOOD' alert. "Well this isn't fair now is it 9 on 1?"

"You hurt my James!" said Jessica. "They made _me_ promise not to hurt you but _they _can. Get her!"

Lily didn't hesitate. She jumped on her broom and rose up into the air. She thanked Maria for making her practice with her and flew over to the quidditch pitch. Melissa looked on and cheered. Melissa was the Gryffindor keeper and desperately wanted a girl on the Gryffindor team and they now had a position open since Frank Longbottom had graduated.

The boys just stared at the flying Lily. "You heard me, get her." Said Jessica

"She's fast." Said one boy.

"I'll give head to the boy who catches her." Said Emily swaying her hips. Not seconds later the boys were in the air, speeding after Lily.

"EMILY!" said Jessica. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

"I don't yet." Jessica rolled her eyes at her sluttish friend and watched as the boys pursued after the only one blocking James from her path.

Melissa ran to the broom shed leaving her reading friends behind and grabbed her broom stick she raced to the pitch to watch in case of emergency.

Lily looked behind her to see the boys. "Note to self," she said aloud, "Give stupid Hufflepuff boys detention." She stopped her broom in midair and the boys went a little past her before barreling at her again. Lily laughed at how much like a bludger they all were. She dived deep. The boys followed. She was inches from the ground when she pulled up. The boys went crashing to the ground with a great CRASH. Lily heard a cheer from the stands and saw a pretty golden haired girl smiling and cheering. Lily blushed scarlet. The girl stopped cheering. "LILY!" she yelled, "SLOTH ROLL!"

Lily did as she was told and hung upside down as all 7 boys flew above her stick. "Shit." She cursed and flew towards the rings on the opposite side of the field, boys close behind.

Melissa watched in amazement at Lily's flying skills and horror for the danger Lily was in but what could she do?

Lily weaved in and out of the hoops, completely confusing the boys and flew back towards the school front lawn. Melissa close behind. Melissa realized what she could do. The boys were behind her. She stopped. She cast a spell on herself and faced the boys. She was Lily, or at least she looked like it. They grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground, pulling her towards the girls. Melissa was smiling the whole time. Lily stopped in mid air and turned around seeing HER SELF get caught. She flew over and watched as a girl looking absolutely identical to her was pulled over to Jessica and Emily. The girl looked up at her and tilted her head towards the castle. Lily got the message and flew inside landing in the great hall.

Melissa looked at Jessica and said the counter curse now looking like her self. Every one gasped. "Have a nice day." Said Melissa jumping on her broom and flying towards the broom shed. Melissa stashed her broom away and went to find Lily. She ran through the front door to find a panting Lily.

"Are you ok?" said Melissa running to Lily.

"Yeah." Said Lily, "Thanks to you."

Melissa blushed. "It was no big deal. I love to disguise myself and I love your hair and eyes. They're so pretty." Lily smiled and something amazing happened. Her face cleared of warts. Both girls blinked.

Lily laughed. "Ok. You are officially the best friend I've ever had." Said Lily, apologizing to Maria but it was true. Melissa had looked inside to see the true beauty she had.

"YEAH!" said Melissa hugging Lily tightly. "I finally have a friend in Gryffindor! I'm your room mate Melissa Coners by the way. I know who you are." Lily blushed. Melissa linked her arms through Lily's. "We've missed lunch and I'm starved. Let's go to the kitchens. I followed the marauders once at night. They know their way around Hogwarts those 4."

"The marauders? You mean Remus, Peter, Black, and Potter?"

"Yeah, those immature prats."

Lily laughed with glee. "I seriously love you Melissa. We are too much a like."

"I almost died in laughter when you kicked James." Said Melissa with a giggle.

Lily shrugged. "He deserved it." The two girls laughed. Lily explained to Melissa her 'invisible plan' that wasn't working out.

Melissa laughed. "Why be invisible when you're made to stand out?" She stopped in front of a painting and tickled the pear in it. It swung open and the girls ordered their foods from the friendly house elves. "Don't be invisible Lily. You're too good for that."

Lily laughed as she ate her sandwich. "How would you know? We just met!"

"I inferred you are smart by that counter curse you did on the 1st year. I inferred you are athletic after seeing your kick and flying skill. I also inferred you're a kind person by how you've treated me." Lily smiled at Melissa.

The two girls ate dinner in the kitchens as well, never wanting to leave and stop talking. Lily told Melissa of the curse, how she knew Potter and all about her old school.

"Wow." Said Melissa. "I wish our school offered a music class."

"Yeah. Music is great though I don't think myself much of a singer."

Melissa laughed. "Me neither."

The girls made their way up to their rooms late that night and talked until 11:00 when they decided if they didn't go to sleep, they would sleep through breakfast. The girls fell asleep when their heads it their pillows and they slept a silent and dreamless sleep, happy they had a friend in the other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  -

**Well what do you think? Lily got some of her beauty back because she got a friend's love. Don't worry. If they fight it doesn't mean she looses that beauty. Don't worry no more beauty until winter rolls around. I have to thank one of my reviewers for pointing out how nice James was in the first 2 chapters. He gets meaner and hexes more people later hahaha but I thought this was a good ice breaker for James' immature side.**

**What will happen next?**

**-Lily's first day of classes**

**Isn't it nice I gave her a friend? Yes and I named her after me. All my stories will have Melissa character. I have to create one where I'm a villain but I haven't wanted to yet so Oh Well. **

**Everyone please review and if I'm on your author alert, god I love you. **

**You know you love me**

**Melissa**


	4. Crucio

Title: The Lily's Curse

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Lily's mom lost a bet with a witch in Diagon Alley. The bet was on Lily's beauty. Lily, the prettiest girl in all of Ireland's School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, was stripped of her beauty and popularity. She is dropped into Hogwarts in England and to break the curse, some one must fall in love with her and see her inner beauty. Until then… she remains the same. Read on.

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: 4 – Crucio

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(A/N. avoids tomatoes thrown I am so sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on my on my new story, THE TOP TEN, which is a bit easier to write but I'll give chapter 4 a try. REVIEW or I won't update any faster! I don't even know if I like this story.)**

Lily woke up the next morning smiling oddly enough. She looked over at the bed next to her at Melissa, her best friend. She smiled at her friends open hangings. With a running start, she jumped onto Melissa's bed. Melissa's blue eyes popped open to see Lily.

She let out the breath she was holding. "Oh Merlin Lily, don't scare me like that!" Lily laughed and rolled off Melissa and landed on the floor laughing.

"Sorry Mel, but it was funny, you must admit that."

Melissa shook her head sleepily. "I don't need to admit anything I don't want to." Melissa let out a laugh and jumped out of bed.

Within a half an hour both girls were showered and ready for breakfast. Lily wasn't sure if she was ready for class though. She asked Melissa every question in the book about what had already been covered and which teachers were the ones you wanted on your good side. Melissa rolled her eyes when the subject of history of magic came up. She explained to make the teacher happy you would sleep. Lily laughed and decided she might take notes any way, speaking that back at her school, history of magic had been her second favorite class behind charms.

The girls ate a silent breakfast as all eyes were glued upon them. People wondered why Melissa was hanging out with the ugly new girl. Lily felt a bit uncomfortable when Melissa's friends came up to chat, trying to keep Lily out of the conversation. Melissa noticed though and shooed her 'friends' way. Melissa rolled her eyes and explained that Ravenclaw girls were usually snotty bookworms who didn't consort with new people. Lily sighed and the girls finished their lunch and went to their first class, potions.

"Um…Lily." Said Melissa on the way to the dungeons. "You should avoid the Slytherin students if you can. And maybe even the teacher. He's head of Slytherin House."

"Why? How bad can Slytherins be?" she said curiously.

"Well..." Said Melissa awkwardly. "They'reprejudiceagainstmuggleborns." She said quickly.

Lily's smiled faded. This was almost as bad as her old school. She hoped it wasn't to as big as an extent but by the look of worry on Melissa's face, it was worse.

The girls entered the dungeons and sat in the back middle together. They spread out their potions supplies and waited for class to begin. Soon the class had filled in, Gryffindor students in the back and Slytherin students in the front. The door sprang open and in walked a very stern looking wizard.

Melissa had described him perfectly. He had a bald head, rumored to be from a potion accident and black eyes. He was dressed very sharply and his eyes narrowed upon Lily. His eye brows were black so Lily assumed his hair used to be black. His teeth were a little too perfect to be absolutely normal and he had a few scars on his face. He stood disgustingly tall and seemed to be a bit warmer towards the Slytherin students.

He looked straight at Lily. This was Professor Wiles, the potions teacher. "I'm assuming you are Miss Evans." Lily gave the professor a curt nod. Melissa had explained how you didn't want this Professor on your bad side, not that a Gryffindor could get on his good side. The professor started pacing in front of Lily desk. "Everyone's attention please." He called to the class. "I will be giving Miss Evans a quiz to see if she is up to my class." He smiled mischievously at the Slytherin students. Lily took a deep breath and Melissa clenched her fists under the desk.

"Alright Miss Evans, What is the name of the potion that can close wounds and what is the procedure to make that potion?" he said smugly. Lily blinked. She had never covered that but she had read about it.

Melissa's hand flew up into the air. "But sir, we haven't covered that yet. It's newt level that is." The Gryffindor students murmured in agreement.

Lily shook her head and moved her eyes to meet the cold black ones of Professor Wiles. "The Potion is called the draught of Drops and you must first add … um… dragon blood then the frog's scales, let simmer for 5 minutes. Then stir right, stir left, add the vampire tooth. Let sit through moon cycle then add blubber tuber puss. Stir clockwise for 2 hours. Then add water and have wounded person drink." Lily smiled warmly at the teacher and sat back in her seat. 'I love books.' She thought inwardly as the whole class stared at her in shook. She gave a slight smile trying to look as innocent as possible.

Wiles cleared his throat. "Um… That will do." And walked towards the front of the class and put the drought of sleep on the board for them to create. He lectured them about O.W.L.s as they created the potion. Lily did her potion flawlessly and helped Melissa a bit when she got a bit confused. Melissa wasn't all that great in potions. Defense against the Dark arts was her favorite class. The bell soon rang and the students filed out of the class room. Lily got a few jealous congratulations from some Gryffindors as the Slytherin students gave her the stink eye.

Melissa and Lily talked a lot in the halls, finding their way to Care of Magical Creatures outside. Lily seemed to have proven herself in Potions. Only one person had snickered at her in the hall way until a 5th year ran up to her informing her of her skills. That shut her up real quick.

Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical creature teacher, was a very nice man. He was a bit accident prone though. He was missing a few fingers and a few toes and part of his ear. He loved his animals and loved to make it sound interesting. The class went by quite fast and Lily earned Gryffindor 10 house points for answering a question.

During lunch, many second and first year Gryffindor students asked Lily if she could tutor them. Melissa volunteered to take all Defense tutoring students and Lily and Melissa soon had 10 students they would tutor every Monday night.

They're next class Lily was looking forward to, Charms. Lily loved Charms, worshiped charms, MADE charms. As they entered the room, Lily dragged Melissa up to the front desk. Melissa had explained about the nice Charms teacher. Lily looked forward to the class.

Professor Flitwick set them a simple task that Lily and Melissa, who was also quite good at charms, completed with ease. The rest of the period Lily and the Professor chatted it up with Melissa listening to what she liked to call 'smart talk'. Suddenly she got a poke in the back. She turned around to see a mischievous looking Sirius Black.

"What do you want Black?" Melissa asked sitting back in her seat, her head buzzing from all the fast Charms talk.

"I want to know if you'll be my friend too?" he said motioning to Lily and smiling.

"Your immature, did you know that?" replied Melissa looking straight into his gray eyes. Unless the other 99% of Hogwarts female population, she did not pass out when talking or even being near Sirius Black. Remus could turn her to mush in his hand but that's a different story entirely.

"I am?" he said surprised. "Really? I thought I was serious! You know I am Sirius!"

"That joke really has become old. I guess you are serious though." Sirius looked at her proudly, clearly mistaking he had won the argument. "Seriously Insane!" Sirius started to nod when the thought finally reached his brain.

"Hey!" Melissa smiled at him and turned around, letting her pony tail wipe him in the face.

"Nice try Sir." Called James Potter from across the room. Melissa saw Lily visibly stiffen when hearing his voice.

Lily's body turned cold hearing his voice. 'He's such a prat!' she thought to herself before letting herself jump back into charms world.

Melissa sighed. She was going to have to get used to the attention her hanging with Lily brought. True she had told Lily not to be invisible but she didn't exactly practice what she preached. She didn't think herself enough to stand out. Melissa usually tried to stay invisible. She would always answer in class but besides that, she stayed invisible. True, she was on the quidditch team. That's the only reason the marauders knew her name, well that and the fact that she dated James in second year. She's the only girl in Hogwarts History to dump the great Potter. That's part of the reason she got asked out, she was the untouchable of the school. Melissa was a bubbly girl, smart, athletic, and very witty though no one knew that yet. Rumor had it, Sirius Black liked her, but it was probably because she was the only girl James dated that Sirius didn't.

Finally the bell rang and the class filled out. Lily told Melissa to go ahead so she did. Melissa left the door when she saw the Hufflepuff 7th years coming towards the class room. Melissa was hit with panic. Hufflepuffs had charms next and didn't exactly get along with Lily now did they, they didn't get along with Melissa well either. Melissa dashed back into the class room slamming the door behind her getting odd looks from both Lily and the Professor. She ran up the desk and grabbed Lily's hand.

"I'm sorry Professor but Lily and I need to dash to Transfiguration. She doesn't know how to get there and you know Professor M." Melissa said with an innocent smile.

Professor Flitwick nodded and Melissa ran towards the door. Right by the door she turned to Lily. She disillusioned her and threw open the door and pushed Lily out and Away from the Hufflepuffs. They saw Melissa though.

"Well if isn't the traitor." Lily froze on the spot when she saw the familiar faces of Jessica and Emily.

"Why would I be a traitor?" said Melissa bravely even though she was a good 3 inches shorter than Jessica. "I saved a Gryffindor who happens to be my roommate and my friend. Now if you'll pardon me I must be off to Transfiguration." With that Melissa turned around and walked briskly down the hall, Lily right next to her.

"Oh no you don't" said Jessica. "Petrificus Totalus. We have to discuss yesterday." She put one high heal on Melissa's stomach. Melissa kept a calm face though.

Lily couldn't take it. She took off the charm and faced the girls. "Why talk to her when you can talk to me!" she said. The girls turned and looked at Lily.

"Ah! Lily! How are you darling?" said Jessica with a fake smile.

"Just peachy." She whispered the counter curse for Melissa without Jessica or Emily noticing and Melissa stood to her feet and pointed her wand at Emily.

Emily took out her wand and pointed it at Lily. Lily shook her head at Melissa who pointed her wand instead at Jessica. Lily nodded. "Are you going to hex me Emily?" said Lily in a sing song voice. "Well hit me with your best shot." Lily let her wand drop to the floor. Melissa stood stunned. Slowly students had begun to surround the group. Emily said a spell and Lily dodged it easily. "That the best you got?" Another spell and Lily did a back flip to avoid it. "Still waiting. Maybe you should go to class. When you can't hex an unarmed fifth year what are you going to do when you're in the real world?" Suddenly Lily was hit from behind with a spell. Her skin burned, her veins felt like they were on fire. _Crucio._

Melissa looked though the crowd and spotted Lucious Malfoy, a 7th year Slytherin boy. Melissa raced and grabbed Lily's wand. "Expelliamus!" she yelled and Malfoy's wand flew into her hand. The spell off Lily who collapsed to the floor. Melissa ran up to Lucious. He looked at her and smiled. "Hot for a mudblood." He said under his breathe looking Melissa up and down. Melissa didn't pause to think. She punched him right in the nose. Melissa was muggleborn and proud. She ran over to Lily who was in an awful state. The crowd cleared into their class rooms and the bell was heard. Transfiguration would have to wait. Melissa thanked quidditch, picked Lily off the floor and sprinted to the Hospital. Lily was unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hahaha cliffie! My first one! Sorry this took so long. I seriously worked through a major Writers block. Hope you can't tell. I won't be updating for a while because I'm going to camp. (Avoids more tomatoes) but I will check my email and if I get enough reviews. I will try and find computer access at camp and write another chapter. I know I'm mean!**

**Wow. I don't really like this chapter. Hope you do. I was going to have More Marauder stuff but I decided to save that for the next chapter.**

**Melissa**

**Ps. Ok do you like short chapters and lots of updates or long chapters and an attempt at once a week?**


	5. Open your eyes

Title: The Lily's Curse

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Lily's mom lost a bet with a witch in Diagon Alley. The bet was on Lily's beauty. Lily, the prettiest girl in all of Ireland's School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, was stripped of her beauty and popularity. She is dropped into Hogwarts in England and to break the curse, some one must fall in love with her and see her inner beauty. Until then… she remains the same. Read on.

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter: 5 – Open your eyes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(I know you all hate me for the cliff hanger! I am SO sorry for making u wait this long! I guess you have no pity. I now must run away and cry while I avoid the angry mob of readers pounding on my door.)**

Lily never wanted to move ever again. No she didn't want to do anything ever again. Pain, burning pain, pain that made her see red. Everything was so dark, darker than anything she had ever seen. Nothing seemed to exist! But what was the use of existing in a world of such discrimination and beauty. Lily just wanted it all to end. Voices started reaching her ears. They were hard to understand at first but soon they became clear. She refused to open her eyes. She wanted to forget her problems, how things looked for as long as she could.

"What are you trying to say Miss Coners?" asked Dumbledore somewhere to Lily's right.

"Big fight. Lily won without laying a finger on anyone. Then the curse hit her and…" Melissa blurted out quickly, obviously trying to not be interrupted again. She threw herself onto the bed to Lily's right and broke into sobs.

Lily couldn't stand the sound of Melissa's tears. Melissa couldn't stand the sight of Lily's pain. It was all too horrible. Lily reluctantly opened her eyes. It was very white. She guessed this would be the hospital wing. She saw she had been changed into a white robe.

Lily slowly sat up, but she didn't stay like that for long. Melissa tackled her back onto the bed giving her the bear huge of her life. The nurse, Madam Pomphry (**the HP book's nurse mother**) screamed in horror, scared that Melissa was hurting Lily but Lily was laughing at Melissa's antics.

Within the hour, Lily was free to leave the hospital wing –after some begging on Melissa's part. As Melissa and Lily walked down the corridor Melissa felt as if Lily was a little too quite, even for her. "Who hit me?" asked Lily quietly looking …ashamed?

Melissa looked at her, very confused. "Malfoy."

"How long was I out for?"

"Not too long. Malfoy is shat in classes."

Lily nodded. She was still a little dizzy. "How long was I out for?"

"An hour or so. I am pissed that Dumbledore took that long coming to the hospital wing. I had already told the nurse what happened and he asked me to tell him and by then I was freaking out because you were just laying there. I was so worried. I …." Melissa stopped mid sentence. "Lily! Your face!"

Lily's eyes widened in terror. Had it gotten worse? Melissa quickly conjured a mirror and handed it to Lily with a smile. Lily looked in the mirror and almost shrieked with joy. The hairs growing out of her ears had magiced away. Lily took down the mirror and faced Melissa. "I don't know what's going on but I like it."

The girls shared a smile and walked back to the common room. They had been excused by Professor Dumbledore from Transfiguration and had a bit of time left before dinner would even be on the table.

Lily and Melissa took the good seats by the fire. The common room was empty except a few seventh years with a free period. Lily stared into the fire the flames dancing in front of her eyes.

Melissa just stared at Lily. After one day as her friend her life had become so different- exciting, interesting, dangerous and she liked it. No one really paid attention to her before. People knew her as the girl on the Gryffindor quidditch team and that was it. Only her teammates and a select few Ravenclaws knew who she was by name. None of the people who knew her understood why she was ignored. She was pretty, athletic, smart, funny, and amiable. It wasn't even the fact she was shy, she just didn't like getting attention and didn't participate in class much. As a half blood, she was safe from the Slytherins… or at least safer than Lily. "Hey Lily." Lily turned her eyes off the fire. "Seeker tryouts today. You going for it?"

Lily shrugged. It wasn't that she didn't want to be on the team, she just had never been on the team before. Sure, she had helped Maria train as seeker but she never had made the team. "I don't know. I might. Are you gonna be there?"

Melissa nodded enthusiastically. "All the current team members are required to go." She said proudly. "Come on Lily! I need another girl on the team. Do you know what it's like having no one to converse with but guys for hours on end?" Lily laughed, "It really gets boring listening to guys talk all day."

"Ok I'll tryout. But if I make a fool of myself, it's your fault."

Soon the girls were heading down to the great hall for diner as they sat down, the food appeared. Melissa had only started eating when James wanted a word.

James led Melissa into the hall and into an empty classroom. Normally, any girl would love for this to happen because when a boy did this, it usually meant a snog feast. Melissa didn't think that way about James. James had been her first and only boyfriend. She dumped him after three weeks. They were good friends still and quidditch made them have a platonic love for each other.

James flopped into a chair and Melissa took her place sitting on the desk in front of it. "So what's up?"

"Well two things. First I'm the new quidditch captain." He said this very calm which was very unlike James.

"That's amazing! Why do you sound so freaked?"

"Why'd they choose me? I mean, why not you, or Frank. Frank is a year older than us and has beating those bludgers better anyone in the school! Why not him? Why not you, people have said it a million times, you're the best seeker at Hogwarts in a decade! Why me? Why not Sirius, I mean he's right there with frank! Why not Mark and Craig, they're in 7th year and he is just as good a flyer as I am! This makes no sense!"

"Chill Jamie." James frowned at the name. "Sorry James. Sirius got me into the habit." She smiled innocently and went on. "You made it because you're the most devoted _and_ you're the best player on the team _and_ you are a great motivator_ and_ you eat, sleep, and live quidditch. Maybe I wouldn't trust you maturity wise but I'd defiantly turn to you for anything having to do with quidditch."

James smiled. "That's why I told you that. You always boost my ego."

Melissa laughed. "You don't need an ego boost… well maybe you do after that kick yesterday." Melissa rolled off the desk and laughter and hit the floor with a _slam _and the laughing immediately stopped from Melissa and started with James.

James placed his hands gently over his gems. "That's the second reason I wanted to talk to you. Where were you and Evans during transfiguration?"

"Evans?"

"Yeah, you and Evans."

Melissa slowly picked herself off the floor. "Not on a first name basis with her any more?" she said dusting herself off.

James sighed. "Just answer the question."

Melissa rolled here eyes. "We had a little run in with some Hufflepuffs and Slytherins."

James looked confused (but what else was new), "So what does that have to do with anything?"

Melissa told him what happened, how she saved Lily and then Lily saved her and then she saved Lily again.

"Why did they want to attack you in the first place?"

"Um…" Melissa looked uncomfortable. She was a bit modest at times. "I saved her yesterday when they were trying to beat her up."

James turned purple. "They _WHAT_?" Now it was Melissa's turn to look confused. James paled. "Holy shit. This is my fault." Melissa was getting more and more confused. "I talked to Evans yesterday and that DAMN SLUT!" James pounded his hand on the table Melissa had just fallen off of. Melissa stood frozen where she stood. James looked mad.

Melissa slowly excused herself from the room and joined Lily back at diner. Shortly after diner, Melissa was pulled by a very nervous James to the quidditch pitch. Lily promised to be at the tryout, even if she didn't try out. As they enter the locker room James started pacing. "I can't do it. I resign and place you as captain." He said once they reached the locker room.

Melissa smacked him. 'That felt good.' She thought to herself. "Are you insane?" 'Well, the answer is yes but that's beside the point' "Open your eyes! You are the best leader on the team. Don't tell me never modest Potter doubts himself? I thought you prized yourself on having the biggest ego in school!"

James smiled, "You're getting me confused with Sirius." The two shared a laugh. "I guess I can do it." Melissa gave him a look. "Ok, I know I can do it." Melissa gave him a pat on the head and went into the girls section of the locker room.

James sat on the bench putting his head in his hands. 'I really think my eyes are closed." He stood back up and started getting dressed.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

**I am so sorry! This took way long than expected and it's terrible. I just wanted to get something out ASAP. I am trying to figure out. Poll: Should Lily tryout or not. If she does try out should she make it, not make it, or be an alternate. **

**I'm sorry if this plot is kinda drawing off of Lily but it will come back. Let's just say, Remus and Sirius will sneak in at one point. Ok please don't kill and me and REVIEW A LOT!!!!**

**Also, I am looking for a proof reader. Anyone interested, email me or send a review w/ ur email in it. If I have a lot of offers I'll ask for "resumes" lol I feel so professional.**

**Melissa**


	6. Quidditch 1: a nice little run

Title: The Lily's Curse

Author: Evil-Angel-911

Summery: Lily's mom lost a bet with a witch in Diagon Alley. The bet was on Lily's beauty. Lily, the prettiest girl in all of Ireland's School of Witchcraft and Wizarding, was stripped of her beauty and popularity. She is dropped into Hogwarts in England and to break the curse, some one must fall in love with her and see her inner beauty. Until then… she remains the same. Read on.

Disclaimer: I am not the genius that is JK Rowling. Any character you recognize is completely hers.

Chapter:6 – Quidditch Try Outs (part 1)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(I'm so sorry for last chapter for two reasons. 1) The chapter sucked. I just really needed to get Lily out of the Hospital and James as quidditch captain and 2) For the typos. Yes Melissa is keeper, I am sorry for that. I'll fix all that after I give this chapter to you. Here is a quick break down of what I messed up on…. 1) the seeker spot is the only spot open and William Wood (wood's father) graduated leaving the spot open. 2. Frank and Sirius are beaters, Melissa the keeper, Craig, James and Mark are the chasers. Before I start I want to thank everyone for reviewing. OVER 50! Wow! I'm glad you like this story. It should get more interesting in a few chapters. She's not going to improve her looks for a while now. Also, thank you for answering my Lily on quidditch team poll. It helped me get into your minds and here is the new Chapter!)**

Lily began her slow walk to the pitch. 'What am I doing?' she asked herself. Step by step she made it towards the pitch. After Melissa had left the dinner table for the pitch, Lily had sprinted up to her dormitory to change. It had felt odd to put on a quidditch uniform (**AN: When I refer to this it's just a practice quidditch outfit)**. Lily hadn't even looked at her quidditch things since she has gotten the curse place upon her.

As she stepped out on the pitch, she marveled at its upkeep. The three golden hoops on each side of the pitch we shining brightly, sparkling with the light the setting sun cast upon them. The grass beneath her shoes, was so green, cut so perfectly, she had no doubt in her mind that it was enchanted by magic. The stands surrounding her appeared much more cheery here than at her previous school. The different house colors glowed proudly from the stands. Now the people before her seemed not so cheery.

Lined up in front of the Gryffindor dressing room was what Lily assumed to be her competition. Doing a quick scan, Lily only noticed three people who seemed the correct type for seeker, the long lanky type. With a second glance she realized she was the only girl trying out. Letting out a sigh, Lily joined the line of seeker hopefuls.

Soon the current team made their way out onto the pitch. Melissa, in the lead, walked with an air of professionalism, like she belonged there and no one could deny it. Behind her trailed the rest of the team. The beaters, Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom, walked onto the pitch right behind Melissa. Frank was a good looking 6th year with a large frame and friendly face. Sirius Black was a good looking 5th year (this fact he knew a bit too well) with a muscular build and suave looks. Following Sirius and Jeremy were two of the chasers, Mark Vander and Craig Mosca. Mark was an awkward looking 7th year with a frame more suited for a seeker. Under closer scrutinizing though you could see the bulging arms muscles dictating his tremendous skill in chasing. Craig was a moderately sized 7th year with defined facial features and teeth that were a little too perfect.

Shaking, James came out onto the pitch. He blindly walked up to his team and gave them a curt nod; they created a line behind him quickly, all but Melissa who swiftly walked up to him with the list of seeker hopefuls. "You'll do great cap!" she said quietly as she passed the list on, "Just relax."

With that she walked back and took her place between Frank and Mark. James turned around to take a quick look at his current team, trying to imagine the outline of a person that would fit just right. He turned around and took a quick look at the people trying out. He noted one girl among the group and only 4 (including the girl) with the correct frame for the spot. 'Bet Melissa's routing for the girl to make it.' James laughed to himself, 'God I wish Mark could seek! Chasers are so much easier to find!'

He let his eyes drift to the list of names: '_Acbee, Mario….' _James looked up to spot the petit looking 3rd year. He was the right frame but he looked as if one lap around the pitch would kill him. '_…Besser, Jordan….'_ He shook his head at the paper. Jordan was a 7th year, built for beater, not seeker. '…_Evans, Lily….'_ He stopped. THAT was the one girl; she HAD to be the one girl. He stopped reading the list and threw it behind his back for Melissa to catch (who effortlessly did so). 'Great as if I wasn't nervous before,' he thought to himself, 'The girl who harmed the family gems just has to be here.'

With a deep breath he looked up for a closer look at the people trying out. His previous sight had proved correct; out of 20 people lined up only 4 including Lily had the correct seeker frame. Most looked casually dressed; many looked as if they had no idea what to wear to a quidditch tryout. James eyes once again landed on Lily. He barely stopped himself from letting his jaw hit the ground.

Lily stood proud in a perfect quidditch uniform for tryouts. Covering her shoulders was a golden cloak that set off the flicks of gold in her eyes. It fluttered back in the wind making her appear angel-like. Beneath her cloak she wore a tight black tank top showing off her large cleavage (**AN. I'm sorry for any sexual things written about any female characters in the story. James and Sirius and Peter are all sexist pigs at this point of the story so I'm typing as they would say it. I am a girl myself and I have heard enough perverted remarks headed my direction to know the mind of a sexist boy**). He followed the line of black down to the short black spandex shorts she wore. Her smooth legs shown out in their green… James halted his thoughts and brought his eyes back up to boob level.

Luckily for James, no one noticed the 'things' he was staring at… besides Melissa who saw his gaze and fell onto the ground laughing calming the seeker hopefuls' nerves and knocking James out of boob hypnotism mode.

Clearing his head with a firm shake, James began to speak in a voice more confident than he actually felt. "Welcome to the first of two days of seeker tryouts!" Everyone looked around in confusion… did he say two days? Whispers broke about. Lily stood still and professional as her companions became chatty. With a small cough, the attention was back focused upon James. "Yes, this will be a two day tryout. I believe seeker is one of the, if not THE most important position on a quidditch team and we have some big shoes to fill." No one dared to speak a word. James' voice held so much power and authority most of the people present stood in shock. Authority and James were not usually together in the same sentence except if the word defies was present. "Half of today we will be testing your endurance and the other half will be a fly test. We work until 20 minutes till curfew!"

Lily inwardly smiled at the reactions of those around her. About half of them looked about ready to leave at the notice of how long they would be out for. A brave 4th year raised his hand, "What about homework?"

James smiled. "We all have it so we'll do it together when we get back to the dormitories or you can do it in the morning like I usually do. I'll do it tonight for fairness to you Charlie." He winked at Charlie Macky before turning to the next hand.

A cocky looking 6th year named Andrew Spickle let his hand fall. "You mean to tell me that our endurance has nothing to do with flying?" he said in a 'you-must-be-joking' tone'.

James looked a bit flustered by the criticism to his choice. Both women present noticed his awkward. Before James could think of a reply, Lily had begun to speak. "You obviously don't know much about conditioning then. A seeker must have good reflexes, speed, grip, and balance. The best way to train those skills are will feet firmly planted on the ground. You can do much more down that you can do up. James made a good decision." She said firmly, smiling at James with a nod. As Lily finished, Melissa looked extremely proud and everyone else, somewhat shocked at her guts.

If it could have, steam would have come out of Spickle's ears. His eyes narrowed on the green skinned girl. "Shut up you ugly dike!" Lily blinked and took a step back at his words. She was used to being called a 'mudblood' but using such a crude term as 'dike' was unspeakable to her (and obviously to those around her).

Melissa rushed forward past James and towards Andrew. "I command for you to leave the field this instant!"

Andrew smiled at the enraged girl marching towards him. "You don't have control over me."

"I may not but I do have influence." She turned around to face James, "No matter his ability level; I refuse to play on the same team with this scum! Either he be banned from trying out for this position or you lose your keeper."

"No," said Lily stepping forward, tenderly laying a hand on Melissa's shoulder, "It's not that big of a deal Mel. Don't put your position at stake!"

Sick of watching the drama and not being included in it James blew his whistle drawing silence into the pitch. "Mr. Spickle, I am going to ask you to withdraw from the tryouts due to Slytherin like name calling and the fact that you have an extreme attitude problem."

Andrew's eyes narrowed on Lily. "Mark my words. You'll regret this. You will." With that he stormed off the pitch.

James sent a warm smile to the remaining quidditch hopefuls as Melissa took her place back in line with her teammates with pride. "On that happy note," said James lightly, "we'll start with 10 laps around the pitch." A chorus of groans filled the air at his words. Melissa and Lily's eyes met as Lily gave Melissa a wink. Pealing off her cloak, Lily began to lightly stretch for the long run. Melissa walked over to Lily and began to stretch with her as well. James sent a smile Melissa's way which she returned. James looked back at his team who all lay comfortably in the grass. He looked at them as if they had five heads. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Preparing for a nice nap, of coarse." Said Craig with good spirit.

"Best wake up now then because we're all running and I want you to stretch, we don't want any of you pulling a muscle." James said with a smile.

Sirius' jaw dropped. "We've already made the team! I'm not up for a five mile run today!"

"Don't be a baby Black." Said Melissa jokingly, still stretching with Lily.

In next to no time, they began to run. Leading the way was James with the group close behind. After the first mile, all but James, Melissa, and Lily were beginning to fade. After two more miles, Melissa faded was well. After the fourth mile, James and Lily were more than half the pitch ahead of the others who all looked like they were moments away from puking or passing out.

Lily ran about 5 paces behind James taking note of his running style. She watched his pacing and his posture, she watched his muscles flex beneath his clothes, his shoulder blades go back and forth as he swung his arms, she watched his cute butt go… she stopped those thoughts and put her concentration back onto running.

As hard as she try, she could not help but drift back to those thoughts. In a burst of speed, she pushed herself past James before falling back into a reasonable pace.

James looked at the figure ahead of him. It was Lily; he smiled to himself. They had one lap to go and he has a feeling that he and Lily would soon lap the others. He then started to not her running style. He watched her paces and her posture, he watched her breathing and her quick feel propelling her forward, he watched her ass giggle as she ran and her fantastic figure bouncing about, he observed her green skin once more and stopped his thoughts.

As Lily and James became even with the bulk of the crowd, Sirius fell in step with James; Frank, with Lily. Frank and Lily started casual conversation (though Lily did most of the talking due to Frank's lake of breath).

Sirius was beyond tired and severely out of breath. "How breath much breath further?" he huffed out.

With a small mischievous smile James said, "Well, Lily and I are almost done. You all have another lap to go." With a laugh James picked up speed for a final sprint for the finish. Seeing James Lily joined in the foot race. James arrived moments before. As Lily slowed down, she jogged over to the stands and sat down, finally letting heavy breathing come to her. James watched the petite girl pant desperately for air. Conjuring 2 glasses of water, James walked over and handed it to her.

He smiled cautiously at her. "I hope this is not an act deserving another powerful kick to the ouch zone."

Lily laughed gently. "Sorry about that but I don't stand to see other humiliated or picked on, no matter the person doing the picking or being picked on." She took a large gulp of the water. "Thanks for the water. I needed that."

James laughed heartily. "You can tell. I thought you were having a heart attack over here."

Lily smiled softly. "I'm glad you think the possibility of my heart failing is funny."

"I tend to mess with women's hearts so I wouldn't be surprised." James said on instinct, forgetting for a moment who he was talking to.

Lily laughed. "So you make all the girls you know run 5 miles to get their hearts pumping for you?"

James joined Lily's laughing. "What are you two laughing at?" said a voice approaching them.

Lily and James looked up at Melissa and began laughing harder. Without a word to her, James passed his cup of water to her. She chugged the water quickly and conjured a mirror. Melissa's eyes widened and Lily and James laughed harder. All of Melissa's skin was red from her head to her toes (not that they could see her toes). Melissa walked quickly to the locker to un-red herself.

"If she's that bad, imagine the others!" said James with a smile.

Lily and James held friendly conversation while waiting for the rest of the group and without them realizing, the large mole on the back of Lily's neck disappeared.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

**Ok. I have finally updated a story. It took me a while to type. I had written it out on paper but determined not to make as many mistakes as last time I took forever typing it since I still don't have a proof reader. If you're interested in the proof reader job it is still available!**

**Well, I hope you liked the try outs so far. This day will probably last 1 or 2 more chapters. This one is my most popular story so I wrote two updates in a row (plus I had no writers block on it like I do on some of the others) so I might take a small break to work a bit on the others, get a bit into their plots because once these tryouts are done this story will really start to move!**

**Now, please stay by the story. I promise, updates will be much faster over the summer!**

**Poll: Should Remus and Peter come watch the tryouts (don't ask why)?**

**Much 3 **

**Melissa**


	7. Quidditch 2: a test

At 8:40 on the dot, James dismissed the seeker hopefuls, promising to post the list for the first cut the following morning. In a great hurry, the Gryffindors rushed back to the common room so not to break curfew. Lily and Melissa talked animatedly on the way back, Melissa very confident in Lily's chances of making the team. Lily wasn't as sure but she let Melissa drone on about her amazing athletic ability.

As promised, when Gryffindor tower awoke the next morning, the list from the first cut was posted. Lily settled herself in an armchair as Melissa beat her way through the crowd surrounding the bulletin. An excited squeal brought a smile to Lily's face. Her assumption was only enhanced when Melissa appeared before her, dancing around in circles singing, "She got in! She got in!" Lily smiled genuinely at her friend before allowing herself to be forced out of her comfortable position to go to breakfast.

The day of classes went much like the previous day's, minus the fight. The defense instructor, a very old man, Professor Makin, had tested Lily on her knowledge much like the potions teacher, only in a slightly more friendly way. All the other teachers acted kindly towards Lily to her relief.

As Lily's Arithmancy class was drawing to a close, Lily began to bite her nails, a nervous habit. She really did want to make the team. Remus was sitting in seat beside her. When asked why he chose to sit beside her he had smiled and responded, "We're the only Gryffindors in this class. We need to stick together if we plan to stand a chance against these crazy Ravenclaws." With a slight smile, she turned to face the teacher who had entered the room. It felt as if the class was flying by faster than it was supposed to, the call backs drawing nearer and nearer. It was made ever worse by the fact that she was sitting next to one Potter's friends. When the bell rang, Remus turned to her and muttered a quick "Good luck tonight" before rushing out the doors to meet Peter.

Slowly picking up her stuff, Lily reflected upon Remus's kindness. He didn't stare at her like the others or act ashamed to speak to her or be near her. Assuming it was because he respected her talents as a quidditch player, she picked up the pace so as not to be late to call backs.

By the time Lily had reached the pitch, the entire group had assembled. Was it her fault that the house elves had chosen to clean her room for her hiding her quidditch robes in the very back of the closet? She slid into line practically unnoticed although Melissa did send her a small smile of relief. She believed her not be coming.

Not ten seconds after taking her place in line beside the other four hopefuls, James exited the changing room. Lily quickly averted her eyes. He looked good today and she did not want to admit it to herself of let her open staring prove it to anyone else. Even thinking it made her feel guilty. Was this not the boy who had broken her best friend's heart? Be looked back up at him. He wore a white muscle shirt that clung to every curve of his torso. His burgundy athletic pants hung with elegance around his structured waist. They weren't tight nor were they baggy. They made his legs look long and lean. Looking up into his face, she saw he had a bit of shadow on his face giving his structured jaw more detailing. The stadium lights on the field reflected off his glasses. She shook herself back into consciousness swearing never to take a good look at the boy again. 'Quidditch,' she thought to herself, 'You are here for quidditch.'

"… so the honor of being a seeker comes with challenges as well. Those Slytherins, as most of you have seen, completely target the seeker on and off the pitch. So you have to be willing to face that. You can be a great seeker but if you aren't strong enough to stand up for yourself or if you lack wit, you will not survive one game. We will be testing you on this portion as well. We will do this first so as to not waste time." The hopefuls looked at James with wide eyes. "Please don't let anything we say hurt your feelings. We are only going to be testing you. If everyone could please enter the locker room, we will have you come out one at a time. All on the current team have had to go through both this test and the real thing. You'll thank us later." Lily looked skeptical.

"It's true," murmured Melissa in confirmation to the group. "I made the team second year and had no idea how much harassment I would get. This test really was a good preparation technique." Lily nodded to her friend and led the way to the locker room.

Slowly, one by one, the contestants were called out of the room and did not return. Being the only girl still left was a bit daunting. Lily prepared herself knowing how easy it was going to be for the others to make slurs. She sat with her eyes closed as the others discussed what it would be like. Soon, Lily was alone with one other contestant. Lily sat meditating while the other stood pacing. Melissa entered and called Lily to come out after counting to ten. Melissa disappeared as quickly as she had come. Beginning to count and approaching the door Lily reflected that Melissa had given to comfort. 'Probably part of the test' she said to herself as she reached ten and exited onto the pitch.

Well… what she was preparing to be the pitch. They had created a hall that looked much like one of Hogwarts. The members of the teams were wearing various uniforms, some Slytherins, some Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs, some Gryffindors. It also looked as if the team had recruited help from other members of the house. Lily began to walk forward head high. To her right, two girls dressed in Hufflepuff uniforms commented how shameful it was to have a girl with green skin represent Gryffindor against Slytherin. Lily easily ignored it. Appearance jokes were easy to ignore now. The next was a Gryffindor clad person. "Hey Evans," he called, "Gunna dive into the ground again or are you going to crash into the rings like Melissa." Rolling her eyes, she continued to walk laughing at the image of the same person possibly running into the rings. She continued to walk and the comments became harder to bare talking about Melissa and herself being flaming homosexuals and nasty slurs about blood. Luckily the lesbian comment was said by Melissa or else Lily probably would have lost her nerve. Melissa was disguised but her voice gave her away. Lily had swayed her hips and winked in response to Melissa.

As she approached the end of the hall, Lily was glad. Suddenly, a tripping curse nagged her and she fell face first into the grass. She stood up to see James and Sirius dressed as Slytherins. "Where do you think you're going Evans," sneered James.

Raising an eye brow, Lily dusted off the front of her quidditch robes. "To class if you don't mind," she said attempted to side step them.

"We do mind." Said Sirius blocking her way. "We don't think a piece of filth like you should be allowed to attend classes let alone be on your house's lousy team." Rolling her eyes, Lily attempted to push through the boys.

James blocked her this time. Holding her by the shoulders he said, "You know your friend Melissa? Although I don't approve of butch girls, I must say she was a good shag. I recommended her to all my friends. I think the whore will do them all at once don't you?"

Lily pushed him off of her. "Watch you mouth you arse."

"Oooo, testy," said Sirius slinging an arm around her, "I like them testy." He slipped his arm down to pinch her ass. She slapped him. "What? I only was interested in a little fun. You would be so lucky. I could probably convince Jamesy here to join in the fun too." James's eyes went big. Sirius was going to far as he tended to sometimes. "Maybe you could skip the game and play with me instead," continues Sirius, trying to guide her away from the end of the hall.

All at once, Lily grabbed his arm, and flipped him over her shoulder so he lay on his back on the ground. "DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT A WOMAN LIKE THAT! NOT EVEN JOKING AROUND! Also," she turned to James, "say back things about me but you hurt one of my friends already. Don't push you luck buddy." She pushed James to the ground and walked past at a slightly accelerated speed.

She ran to join the other hopefuls in the stands. One of them was missing. Lily guessed they had been cut. The final person never returned either. "I guess it's down to three then," she said to the others. They nodded.

After a few moments, Melissa came to collect them. "Once again, we are sorry we had to put you through that. We have pepper-up potions if you need them." They all shook their heads. "Excellent, also I wanted to mention," Melissa looked straight at Lily, "All the insults had been planned and agreed upon by the group. Most of them were real things having been said before. So if you would all please grab your brooms and follow me." Shouldering her broom, Lily ran up to Melissa's side.

"What James and Sirius did to me… did that happen to anybody?"

"Yeah," said Melissa sadly, "to me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am SOOOOOO sorry for how long this took me and for how short it is. I have gotten yelled at by so many reviewers that I felt really guilty but here it is. Short and sweet and probably with a thousand mistakes but here it is! Please feel free to continue to yell at me. It pushes me to write more (nice long reviews encourage me too!)

I thought it would be interesting if they tested for it. I know it's not exactly cannon but I thought it stayed pretty true to James's 'I'm bad but get over whelmed when things get out of hand' characterization and Sirius's 'All or nothing' attitude.

I think Melissa will have a nice story to tell in the next chapter! You'll have to wait and see.

With all my love,

Melissa


	8. Pensieve

Melissa avoided Lily for the rest of the tryout. No matter how hard she tried to catch her eye, Melissa would not look at Lily. Lily completed the rest of the tasks with distracted perfection. Lily caught the snitch in less than 5 minutes all while trying to grab Melissa's attention pulling Wronski Feints and Babble' Fakes. One babble almost resulted in the decapitation of James. The last few hours were a blur in Lily's eyes. Lily barely heard James announce the end of the tryout.

Wasting no time with nonsense like showers, Lily picked up her broom and raced towards the castle hoping to reach the dorm before Melissa. Succeeding in her task, she quickly changed into her pajamas and spelled on some music while awaiting Melissa's return.

About an hour later, Melissa walked in the door.

"Merlin! Where have you been?" Lily asked Melissa jumping from bed and turning off the music.

Melissa looked confused. "The players meeting James talked about at the tryout. We all talked about who we thought would be best." Lily opened her mouth to talk but Melissa cut her off, "No I can't tell you if you got the spot."

Lily looked at Melissa shocked. "How can you think I give a damn if I got the spot? After that emotional test? Melissa, what happened? That happened?"

A look of understanding crossed Melissa's face. She crossed the room and sat on the window seat and looked out with a sad smile. "It's really not a big deal. I can't even remember it. I made sure of that."

Lily moved and sat beside her, gazing at the courtyard outside. "How can you forget something like that?"

"Magic."

"What?" Lily jumped to her feet. Melissa turned towards her slowly. "You didn't obliviate yourself did you?"

Melissa shook her head with a smile. "No. I'll tell you what I know. After whatever happened, I was brought to Dumbledore and I told him what happened. Then we talked about how to handle the situation. I had a game against Slytherin that Friday so all I wanted to do was forget about it for a little while." Melissa stood and walked to her trunk. She began throwing clothes of different shades haywire around the room. Lily watched silently until a neon green tee shirt smacked her in the face. "Found it!" Removing the green fabric, Lily gazed at the approaching friend. "He offered me this."  
Lily took the small box in her hands and opened it slowly. Inside a swirling mass span in wispy yet slightly liquid manner.

Lily looked into Melissa's eyes. "Pensieve," she murmured silently holding Melissa's memories in her hands. "What is it like? To use pensieve."

Melissa smiled and sat next to her. "It's like forgetting it. You remember the basics like I remember I was attacked by Slytherins in my second year before our game but I can't remember who, what, when, where, why, how, or any details. I haven't put the memories back yet because… I'm afraid if the person is still here what I'll do to them. I'm afraid… of what the knowledge will do to me."

Lily continued to gaze transfixed at the cloudlike swirls. She couldn't believe the trust. Only a short period of time as friends and Melissa had entrusted her with a part of her mind that not even she knew about.

"You can look if you like," she muttered simply, gazing at Lily.

"It wouldn't feel right," Lily whispered back. She had no reason to whisper, but the pensieve made for a more solemn moment. "Even with permission, I couldn't just gallivant through your mind." Melissa just shrugged in response. "Do you think you'll ever place the memories back? Do you ever want to remember?" Lily asked, still gazing at the gas-like liquid.

Melissa sighed quietly. "I ask myself that sometimes as well. I remember that quote about what doesn't kill you making you stronger but in the same manner, not knowing isn't hurting me at all let alone killing me. Why bother?" Melissa moved across the room. "Maybe one day I'll look, probably after Hogwarts. Now though, I have enough to deal with, enough on my mind to deal with the place that back, all the details of the pain that must reside in that small basin." Moving towards the door, not looking at Lily, Melissa continued, "If you'd like to see, feel free. If it will settle your mind, your curiosity, or even help you prepare your mental health for if you get this spot, you can look. Just please, don't tell me anything or treat me any different out of pity." With that, she left the room, her blonde curls swinging behind her as she made her way to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Lily stayed where she sat, the swirls reflected in her eyes. She could just barely see a hallway through the mist. She blinked. She didn't want to look but yet her curiosity was peaked. It took all the will she could muster to close the box of memory. Even then, she couldn't will herself to put it down.

Melissa came out of the bathroom to see Lily staring down at the closed box. She walked over and took the box from her and placed it upon her own night stand. "Another day I think. When you know me well enough to think you're good enough to wander aimlessly through my past consciousness." And with that and a wave of her wand, the remaining lights in the room were extinguished, leaving Lily staring at the spot where her hands now lay empty on her lap. After a few moments, she cleared her head with a shake and crawled into bed to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lily woke up first in the dorm. Curiosity was a terribly bad trait of her as she raced down the stairs to see if the seeker position had been posted yet. She was disappointed to see that James had obviously not wakened from his nightly coma induced by immaturity to post the decision yet. A look at the clock and she didn't blame him. It was 4am. Only she, who defiantly was not in her right mind, woke up at 4am without an alarm. After a quick shower, she jumped back under the covers for a short nap before the bustle of the other girls in the dorm roused her once more.

As the race to the bathroom began, Lily leaned over to her trunk and grabbed her journal. By the time she had finished an entry about what a pensieve means to her, she had just enough to time to finish getting ready and meet Melissa down in common room to walk to breakfast. As she entered the bathroom, Melissa exited, her curls now straight with moisture. They exchanged a smile and agreed to meet up in the commons.

Soon Melissa was making her way down the stairs in uniform, hairs in lazy half-wet curls dripping slightly onto her shoulders. She settled herself down on the couch to wait for Lily. Across the room she could see the notice board and smiled. A weight landed on the couch to her left. She looked to find gray eyes staring back at her.

"What do you want today Black?"

"Not a morning person are you Coners?" Said Sirius looking quite sexy with slight bed head.

She sent him a look. "I am when I don't have to see you for a few hours. Seeing you this early makes me think I'm still sleeping and having another terrible, terrible dream."

"Ha, ha. Very amusing Mel." He said sarcastically.

"Mel?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Haven't I known you enough for nickname privileges?" Melissa shrugged at the comment. "Well then Mel," she sent him another look, "why were you sitting here all by yourself this fine morning."

"Lily," she said simply, turning back towards the notice board.

"Well then I'll leave you to your waiting my lady for the protection of my greatest possession." He looked down, "I do mean _greatest_!"

Melissa shook her head at the boy as he walked over to Peter to wait for Remus and James to descend. "Do you like her?" asked Peter in a hushed tone. "I mean, I know she's been a conquest for a while due to the whole James being dumped by her but… do you like her?"

Sirius looked hard to Melissa across the room. "There is just something about her Pete. You wouldn't understand. To hell with it, I don't bloody understand."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I got so many messages begging and begging for an update and to be honest, it took me a few months to even come up with how to deal with this idea. Now I've got a few ideas in my head but heading off to my freshman year of college. I will try my very very harder to write more but it's very difficult.

For anyone wondering, this is a pre-half blood price book so details for the last 2 books will not be included. This book is not full cannon so pardon my artistic licence.

Speaking of licence: I WORSHIP J.K. ROWLING FOR THESE ARE HER CHARACTERS, NOT MINE. SHE IS A GENIUS AND CREATIVE GOD WHILE I AM A MERE MORTAL OF RANDOM IDEAS.

Hopefully more to come soon!  
Melissa


	9. Letters and that Severus Boy

Lily swept her long hair up into a ponytail and observed herself in the mirror. "Green," she murmured to herself. She touched her face and fingered the wart near her nose where a birthmark used to reside. Sighing she turned from the mirror and made her way down to the common room.

"Finally," said Melissa popping off the couch. "Thought you'd never get down here."

Lily chuckled. "You that hungry for breakfast?" She started walking towards the portrait hole when Melissa grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face her.

"You're kidding right?" Melissa asked.

"Kidding about what? Breakfast?"

Melissa sighed and began leading Lily towards the notice board. Seeing their destination, Lily twisted her wrist from Melissa's grasp and ran the distance to the board. Running her eyes down the board, she noticed the paper that had been missing at 4am that morning.

_Gryffindor Seeker Tryout Results_

_seeker: Lily Evans (5__th__ year)_

_red shirt: Mario Acbee (3__rd__ year)_

_backup: Jason Lawson (4__th__ year)_

_Both the seeker and the red shirt must come to all normally scheduled practices and any randomly scheduled practice if they are not in class. The backup must come to one practice a week to keep in shape in case the seeker or red shirt is unable to participate. _

_Congratulations and thank you to all who tried out._

Lily's jaw dropped. Had she really made the team? She had never dared to tryout back in Ireland. Now she was seeker? She was amazed. She turned to find a smiling Melissa bouncing on the balls of her feet behind her. "Aren't you glad I told you to try out?" she said just before launching onto Lily, giving her a congratulatory hug. "Now ONWARD TO BREAKFAST!"

Lily laughed and allowed herself to be dragged down to the great hall by a beaming Melissa.

As they left the common room, Andrew Spickle approached the notice board. He read it quickly and then turned to the portrait hole, a scowl on his features.

--

Lily slid into a seat at the Gryffindor table and began to load some eggs onto her plate when mail arrived. She watched as a familiar black owl swooped down towards her. She smiled and removed the letter from its leg before it flew off.

Lily gazed fondly at the silver ink on the golden envelope. _"Irish Flower,"_ it read. She just looked at the envelope for a few seconds before carefully peeling it open and revealing the parchment within.

_Hey Lily Pad,_

_Hope all is well at Hogwarts. I'm sure you've made your mark by now. You have never been one to go unnoticed. I still don't understand why they wouldn't let you come back to school here. Everyone is going a little bonkers without the girl destined to be a prefect and rule the top of the class. That and Ben looks a little lonely without having you to flirt with. You'll be happy to hear that he talks of you often. Guess your crush was crushing back! Bet you REALLY wish you were here now!_

_Well, I know it's a long shot but have you ran into James Potter? If you have, please give him a swift kick for me. He may be a good-looking chap but he doesn't deserve to have children. Also, have you run into his dishy friend Sirius? You'll have seen him. He's got these grey eyes and this long hair that, oh boy, I have to stop to get control. Honestly, the only reason I kept the picture James sent me was because that guy was in it. They are real troublemakers from the stories James wrote me so no doubt you will see them around eventually._

_I am really excited about the quidditch season this year. We have some recruiters coming. They'll probably grab Stevenson. But I also hear rumor of an international tournament between schools. It's only a rumor but I'll keep you updated._

_Please find out if you can come and visit or if I can visit there. I am very certain than another few weeks without you, I will lose my mind (that and the boys here are driving me mad without making jokes about them with you)._

_Please write back soon._

_Love, Poise, and Beauty,_

_Ria_

_PS. Can I borrow that lovely silver dress of yours? We are having this Halloween dance and I keep dreaming about that dress._

Lily smiled as she put the letter back in the envelope and continued putting food on her plate.

"Who's that from?" asked Melissa shortly after a large swallow.

"My friend Maria from my old school." Lily said simply. "Apparently, she and the rest of my school are lost without me."

"So she mention me?" Asked a familiar voice over her shoulder.

Lily turned to face the two boys behind her. "Yes James, she did. You told me she wanted me to kick you like I already have and mentioned how much better looking Sirius is than you."

James eyes widened in surprise as Remus started laughing. "Oh Sirius will be so pleased!" he exclaimed gleefully. "Oh, and congrats Lily."

"Oh, thanks." She said blushing, causing her green checks to go purple.

"She deserves the spot, " James said suddenly to Remus. "That Ravenclaw chaser they have doesn't stand a chance. We'll win the cup this year."

And with that, the boys walked off, talking animatedly about the Gryffindor team's chances for the Quidditch Cup.

"So are you going to write Maria back?" Melissa asked suddenly waking Lily from her trance watching them walk away.

"Probably in History of Magic." She said. "We were about 187 years of history ahead of you guys in Ireland in that subject. In transfiguration though, I'm completely behind. There is no way I'm going to be able to catch up in that class in time for OWLs."

"Oh hush you," Melissa said chucking a napkin at Lily. "You're brilliant and you know you're getting Os in every subject."

Rolling her eyes, Lily started digging into her food.

--

A few hours later, Lily had Maria's letter out on her desk and Melissa slept deeply to the sound of Professor Binn's lecture. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill, Lily began her reply.

_Ria,_

_I'll address your post script first. Yes, I'll send over the silver dress later this week. If I forget, please remind me. You know how I can get with sending packages. _

_Hogwarts is ok. I'm still getting used to it. It's a lot bigger than Ireland and a lot grander. It's so pretty and old and magical. I'm still getting used to the people but it is safe to say I've made my mark. And I somehow made prefect here too so feel free to share that information with the crew._

_Funny enough, I did see James Potter, I did give him a swift kick, and I did all this before my first class! He's my new quidditch captain actually. I made seeker on my quidditch team. I thought you'd be proud. But what is this about an international school tournament? Tell me details. Maybe I can get my school involved if we're not already. I can ask James. I also have met Sirius. He is quite dishy but has about the same manners as Potter._

_I'm in history of magic now and I'm so ahead in this class, it's sad. I really miss Professor Tabitha. She made this stuff so interesting. I am seriously the only student awake in the classroom. My new friend Melissa next to me is actually drooling a little on her parchment. _

_I could use a nap too so I'll stop my letter here, send it off, and look forward to your reply._

_Hope, Peace, and Happiness,_

_Lily Pad_

_OH! And tell Ben to send me an owl. Gosh couldn't he have realized we were meant to be before I transferred schools? Haha_

Lily rolled up the letter and placed it in her bag before settling her head on the desk for a short nap. The lunch bell roused her not long after dozing off. Asking Melissa to give her directions to the owlrey and promising to meet her in the great hall for lunch, Lily dashed off to post her letter.

Lily selected a school owl and attached her letter. Watching it fly off she heard the door behind her open and close. She cast an eye behind her to see who it was.

Her eyes rested on a dark haired boy dressed in Slytherin colors. His eyes were dark and his nose crooked and his mouth frowning.

"Watcher," Lily said politely heading for the door.

"You're the new girl," he said. It wasn't a question.

"What gave me away? The green skin, the warts, or the fact they I'm carrying around directions on how to get from the great hall to the owlrey?" Lily asked warmly. She faced him, halting her motion towards the door.

For a moment it looked like he was going to smile. Then it seemed he rethought it. "All of the above really." He waved and a speckled grey and brown owl flew down to him. He fed it a treat and fixed a form to its leg. "I also recognized you from potions class. You impressed me though I'm embarrassed to admit it."

"Why would admitting that be embarrassing?"

"I'm not often impressed, especially by Gryffindors so please don't tell others." He returned his gaze to view Lily. "It's not easy being green is it?" he asked.

"No, it's not." Lily replied, a little thrown off by the change of topic. "Well could you tell me your name if introducing yourself to a Gryffindor of the Slytherin green color isn't too mortifying?" Lily asked playfully. As cold as he was, he intrigued her.

"You can call me Severus though many members of your house call me Snape." He replied coldly.

"I shall remember that Severus. And thank you for the potions compliment." Turning towards the door, Lily called over her shoulder. "Have a good day." With that, Lily walked back to the great hall, following Melissa's directions and hoping to have enough to time to scarf down a good quantity of food.

--

Taking the seat Melissa saved for her, Lily piled chicken onto her plate. After swallowing her first bite she turned to Melissa. "Who's this Severus Snape person?"

Melissa pulled a face. "Why do you want to know about him? He's a really foul person."

"I ran into him at the owlrey," Lily said swallowing another large bite. "He seemed kind of… I'm not sure. He just seemed kind of… off… different I guess."

"Oh he's different alright," Melissa responded butter a piece of bread. "He's basically lined up to be a death eater, really into the dark arts and potions. The marauders give him a lot of grief which I can only really assume he deserves."

"Why do you think that?" Lily asked moving onto some mash.

Melissa thought to herself for a moment. "I don't know. I'm never a fan of people being made fun of or anything like that but some thing about him makes me feel like he could get them to stop if he wanted to be washing his hair more frequently or not rubbing his dark arts in Potter's face so often. As big of an arse as Potter can be, he's really stand up about fighting against dark arts."

Nodding, Lily turned back to her lunch. As the warning bell rang for her next class and she scrambled to scarf down a few more bites, she pondered to herself if there was more to that frowning boy than Melissa knew.

!#&()(&#!#&()(&#!#&()(&#!

Hey all! I was going to make this chapter longer but I hit a bit of a writers block and decided it was probably better to give you this much sooner than write a really bad extra page and post it later.

I'm sorry this chapter was a bit lame but all I really had planned for it at first was the announcement of Lily being on the team though I am happy to introduce the Lily/Maria relationship and the Lily/Snape relationship into the story. Maria doesn't know about Lily's appearance so I hope that came across in her letter.

What did you think of the Snape interaction? I wanted it to be like an awkward sort of interaction that was sort of the measuring up of one another and sort of feeling out how the other feels they should treat the other. Lily is just trying to avoid making another enemy and Snape trying to read this new potions pro.

Sorry it took so long but I hope this is a nice surprise for my readers. I have some cool ideas coming up for later chapters so don't you worry.

Melissa


	10. Quidditch and Chess

_Hello All! Sorry to do my author's note first but I just wanted to thank all of you that reviewed. I also wanted to quickly address a comment made by a reviewer about superficiality in his story._

_Linda Hops, I do hope you were calling my characters superficial and not myself. I see you reviewed on chapter 3 which would make sense with the comment for I introduce my bimbo characters and also display how Lily is perceived. What you must remember about the situation is that she is the new girl and she is outstandingly ugly. Think of how Hagrid was treated when people found out he was half giant. Obviously, the wizarding world is not a great place to be for the different. And trust me, in no way am I superficial. I have been made fun of, beaten up, and also looked up to over the time I was in public school. I have been called ugly and beautiful. And trust me, I know what it feels like to fall from the top. _

_So I am really sorry if I called anyone ugly if you have green skin, warts, and beautiful green eyes and also apologize to anyone who is outrageously popular, with fantastic curves and an impossibly thin waist. I am sure you are a great person. Please understand my superficiality in the story is intended just to enhance the story and give a moral lesson about seeing beyond looks and loving the person within. I feel that moral is in no way superficial._

_Now on with the story!_

!#&()(&#!#&()(&#!#&()(&#!

The next night was the first official practice of the Gryffindor quidditch team. When Lily and Melissa arrived to the changing room, James was already there, working on his broom with his repairing kit. As the girls walked in, he looked up and gave them a curt nod before returning to his broom.

Moving into the girls' section of lockers, Melissa whispered, "James gets really serious about quidditch. No one ever beats him to the pitch. He usually does an hour or two of practice by himself before team practices." Lily nodded in understanding. "It startles me sometimes to see him so serious," admitted Melissa, "because the rest of the time he … well… isn't." This earned a smile from the green girl who had just opened the locker with her name on it to find the brilliant maroon quidditch robes with her name emblazoned on the back.

"These are the game robes right?" questioned Lily, holding up the robes.

"Yep." Said Melissa rummaging in her own locker. "Your practice robes should be wrapped in brown paper somewhere on the bottom shelf."

Picking up the brown paper package, Lily unwrapped her black and gold practice robes and threw them on. Soon she joined the rest of the team in the boys' section where all the boys were dressed as well and watching James finish his work on his comet 270. Closing his repair kit, James stood and faced his team.

"Alright all, let's get started," He said shouldering his comet. He walked straight out the door and onto the pitch.

"Well said," laughed Sirius, following his best mate onto the field. The rest of the team followed in his wake. Lily looked at James as he mounted his broom and took off. He had a childish glee in his face as his eyes burned with something Lily couldn't name. Mounting her own broom, she flew up and looked around the stadium. She spotted the other two marauders in the stands, a few pretty, preening girls, and the Ravenclaw quidditch captain, Jonathan Andrews. She noticed Andrews watching her fly. With a seeker's body type, Lily figured he was her competition in the first match.

Lily heard a whistle and turned to face her captain. "Ok," said James. "We'll start with speed training. Then we'll do passing drills. After that we'll do a practice game." And so they did. A few more people came to the stadium to watch part of the way through the practice. Not to disappoint, during game practice, Lily caught the snitch in just over ten minutes and then when it was released again, Lily caught it before the chasers had a chance to score one goal. Chancing a look at Andrews, she saw he has been joined by most of his team and looked impressed. She also caught sight of members of both the Hufflepuff and Slytherin teams. They're gazes were split between Lily and James.

Looking over herself, she noticed James giving a beautiful display of chasing. She tore her gaze away after he made a very impressive goal through the center hoop while hanging in a sloth roll to avoid an incoming bludger. It took her another half hour to find the snitch for the third and final time and was excited to actually have a very intense race to it with Mario who had actually spotted it first.

Another whistle punctured the air as Lily pulled up from her dive with the snitch in hand. She looked down to see the rest of the team standing on the pitch. Mario and Lily raced towards them and landed. "Nice eyes Mario," said Lily slapping the boy on his back.

"Good catch." Said Mario giving Lily a playful punch to the arm.

"Good practice everyone. That's enough for the day. Next week we'll work on some more full team strategies and defensive tactics. Now hit the showers and get some sleep. Next practice will be Saturday morning." And with that, he moved to the lockers.

Running to catch up to her side, Lily fell in step with Melissa. Melissa was smiling like a cat. "Care for a game of chess when we get back to the commons? It's not too late yet and we finished that nasty potions paper this afternoon during divination."

Shaking her head as if to clear it, Melissa said, "Sorry Lils but I feel more like a long shower and then bed. Ask Remus though. He's a great chess player!"

"I'll do that then," Lily said excitedly. "I've been looking for a good challenge." While Lily went towards the lockers, Melissa just conjured a towel and shower supplies and walked to the showers.

It sounded as if everyone else had been too excited to be finished with practice before nightfall to shower in the lockers. "Perfect," whispered Melissa to herself turning on the water.

!#&()(&#!#&()(&#!

Hanging up his practice robes, James closed his locker and sank down onto the bench behind him. Running his hands through his hair, he found a bit of piece. Seeing Jonathan watching the practice had sparked his nerves, nerves he wasn't used to feeling. He had been on the quidditch team since second year and had never been nervous on the pitch until that night. Being captain was making him prematurely gray.

"You alright mate?" Asked Sirius peering around his own locker door.

James nodded in response. "You see Andrews out there?"

Sirius let out his bark-like laugh. "Yeah and saw how intimidated he looked. I think he realized Evans is going to kick his butt in the game."

James wasn't smiling. "That is true."

"Mate, what's up with you?"

James ran his fingers through his hair again, pressing his palms hard against his head. "Did I coach ok today?"

"Well, you were kind of quiet for you but you get like that on the pitch. Always have. Why?"

"I don't really… like the pressure you get as captain. Do you know what I mean?"

"Not really mate," said Sirius shrugging, "to be perfectly honest." Looking around the locker room for inspiration, Sirius said the only thing he could think of. "Want me to hex Andrews?"

James laughed. "That might be funny but … I'm more concerned about being a good captain than incapacitating another captain. I'm just afraid if we don't do well, people will think I played favorites or that I didn't coach well enough. Like remember the Romanian team this year?" Sirius nodded solemnly. "I don't want that to be me."

"It won't mate. Let's just get back to the dorm. You still have that nasty Potions essay to work on and you could use a good night of sleep."

"You know I can't sleep Padfoot."

"Then ask Pomfry for a sleeping draught. She loves you. She'll give it to you."

James sighed deeply. "I guess I should."

Both boys shouldered their bags and left the locker room. In the distance, they could just see a wave of red hair disappear into the castle.

"Oh," said Sirius, smacking his forehead, as they reached the castle doors themselves. "I left my broom leaning against the locker and the Slytherins have the pitch next."

"I'd grab it Pad," Said James concerned. "You never know what they'll do to your stuff. I'll go grab the sleeping draught and meet you in the common room."

With that, they separated ways, Sirius, back down the path to the pitch, and James, up the stairs, skipping the normal shortcut to the hospital wing to give him a bit more time to think.

!#&()(&#!#&()(&#!

"Hey, uh, Remus?" said a voice said next to Remus. He was reading in a chair by the window. Looking up, he saw Lily, shining in her green glory. "Care for a game of chess? I heard from Melissa that you're not bad."

"Not bad?" he said, pretending to be offended. "Oh, I'll show you not bad."

Smiling, Lily set down her chess set down in front of them and their soldiers took their places. Both sets of pieces looked confident and proud. Obviously, they were very confident their player would not lead them wrong.

The pair talked casually as they directed an epic battle below them. "So how did you think your first practice went?"

Lily shrugged as she casually urged a pawn forward. "Not bad but is there always an audience? I mean the other teams and stuff?"

"Not always but a team with a new captain and a new seeker does attract some attention. Some of them were probably hoping you were rubbish or that James would somehow crack under the strain of the new responsibility. After the Romanian incident last season, becoming captain is a bigger deal than it used to be."

Lily nodded as she watched Remus's Queen advance on her knight. "Is that why he was so quiet?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," said Remus, taking his eyes off the board. "James isn't usually one to feel the pressure. He's been the star of that team since he was twelve."

"I can see why. That shot he made today upside down was like something out of the 1954 world cup… but don't tell him I said that."

Remus laughed. "Well you didn't perform too badly from what I saw before I turned in. I left after you caught the snitch the second time."

"Well thanks," said Lily, urging her queen to take one of Remus's castles. "Acbee almost got it the third time. He spotted it first and had the better position on it."

"But let's not talk about quidditch for a moment. Tell me about yourself Miss Evans."

"What's there to know? I'm keen, mean, and green." Lily smiled at him kindly.

"I have a feeling there is something more than that. There always is."

"Does that mean there is something more to you Mr. Lupin?"

"No," he said casually, though he made a bad move on the board costing him a rook. "I just know a person cannot be judged by the first, second, third, or sometimes the fourth casual encounter."

Still looking down at the board, Lily started talking. "I don't exactly know what you want me to tell you. I'm a transfer from Ireland. I used to have more freckles than warts and I'm not used to being looked at like the people here look at me."

"How are you used to being…?"

"With envy," she interrupted sounding nonchalant.

Remus, reflecting on the picture, thought that he didn't blame them. "Give them time," he said simply. "You'll be envied again soon and it will be everyone else who is green."

"What is there to envy now?" Lily asked incredulously, looking away from the board to lock eyes with Remus who was looking at her with an intense gaze.

"You don't know?" He asked with a small smile. "You're the new Gryffindor seeker, the only Gryffindor the potions teacher respects, and a brilliant chess player to boot."

Lily laughed. "I don't know how much respect all of that will get me."

"Plus you have Prongs's respect. That can never hurt I'll tell you from experience."

"You mean Potter right?" She asked confused. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"You'd be surprised what power he has in this school. No one will mess with you if they think it means indirectly messing with him."

"Why because he'll hex them? Check," she said moving a piece aggressively across the board.

"Not always," Remus admitted, almost surprising himself. "James hexes for sport and for practice more than anything else. It's not usually a revenge thing. It's usually the pranks they fear. Or just the reputation he has. He has a lot of respect in the school and well, a fair bit of backup, myself included." Remus smiled more to himself as he moved to protect his King from Lily's attack. "A fact that I am quite proud of."

"Why?"

"Why am I proud to be in league with James? Why should a prefect be proud to be mates with the biggest prank mastermind the school has ever seen?" He paused and thought and watched Lily studying the board. Her brow was creased and she was blinking a bit more than she usually did. He could tell she was deep in thought and he had a moment where he could almost see her beauty shine through as she sat so enveloped in her own thoughts, split between chess strategy and attempting to understand the inner workings of the marauder's friendship. "Because since I have his back, he has mine. And he has supported so much more than my back. He has the biggest heart I've ever seen in anyone, even if his head at times seems to be even larger."

This earned a laugh from Lily. He noticed how beautifully white and straight her teeth were and he had to stop himself from asking what toothpaste she used. "You are something Remus."

"Indeed I am. Check." He said smiling up at her. Her brow was crinkled once again. "And so are you Lily."

"Indeed I am," she laughed softly before returning to her concentrated stance.

The two played for a bit in silence, focusing on the game. Remus looked up when James came into the room, holding a flask that he recognized as one from the hospital wing.

"James didn't hurt himself at practice did he?" He asked Lily, watching James strut across the room and walk up the boys' staircase.

"Not that I noticed," Lily answered, still engrossed in the board, "but I was paying more attention to the snitch than to the chasers to be honest."

Remus dropped the subject, knowing he could just ask James personally later. James soon returned to the common room with his school bag. Only when he settled into his normal armchair by the fire did Remus notice Sirius's absence in the armchair opposite.

!#&()(&#!#&()(&#!

_I was going to write more for this chapter but figured I'd split it in two and give this to you sooner. Don't worry though. I know the details for the next chapter, which will be an extension of this day so I will be able to write it much faster than usual._

_Get excited! More Sirius/Mel to come and I'm hoping to bring Snape back into the scene soon. If you have any ideas or little details you'd like to include (lines, cannon you want to make sure I include, a joke, etc) let me know! I could always use the inspiration._

_Hoping to give you more soon!_

_Melissa_


	11. I wanna hold your hand

All was quiet except for her steady breathing. Turning the handles, Melissa watched as the perfect temperature water fell from the locker room showerhead. Heaving a heavy sigh, she let the water slide down her back. She'd been waiting for this moment all day. As the heat worked out her soar muscles she began to hum a familiar melody.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!

As Sirius opened the door to the locker room and was surprised to hear the sound of the showers running. He had thought him and James had been the last out. Shrugging, he grabbed his broom and started to unlock his locker. He stopped though after music began to hit his ears. He wasn't familiar with the tune and lord knows he wasn't used to hearing music in the quidditch locker room.

Forgetting about his locker, he set down the broom and started walking towards the showers. He stopped dead at the sound of a melodic female voice floating out of the washroom entrance, filled with energy and sweetness.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,_

_I think you'll understand,_

_When I say that something._

_I wanna hold your hand._

_I wanna hold your hand._

_I wanna hold your hand._

Sirius stood frozen in front of the washroom door torn. He wanted to know who this mysterious songstress was but didn't want to walk in on a naked woman. He did pride himself on womanizing but he only took advantage of those who wanted him to take advantage them. He couldn't decide. His mind was being blocked by the beautiful noise and the words of the song he'd never heard before.

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand._

Shaking out of his trance, Sirius stepped quickly to his locker and threw his broom inside of it, locking it in place. I looked over his shoulder at the washroom as the singer continued, oblivious to her audience.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside,_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Melissa hopped up and down as she belted out one of her favorite Beatles songs. It was her favorite thing from the muggle world. Those boys were so handsome and so talented; she would sell her soul to see them perform. She would sell more than her soul to perform with them. Singing was such a release for her. Inside the shower, Melissa turned off the water and continued to sing.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

Sirius found himself approaching the washroom door again. He was in two minds and he was unsure which was going to win. He wanted to know who it was and yet he wanted to run for his life in embarrassment from sitting in a locker room snooping on some showering chick. But now that the shower was no longer running, the sound of her voice sounded too intriguing, too amazing. It was hypnotic. The way it resonated around the lockers and in his ears. He knew he should run or hide, it could only be moments until she left the washroom now that the water was off, but he couldn't. His curiosity was too strong.

As she wrapped the towel around her body, Melissa continued singing, dancing to the rhythm of her own voice.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Securing the towel, Melissa headed for the door while drying off her hair with another towel. Sirius remained frozen as he heard the bare footsteps approached the door, the one he was just steps away from.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I wanna hold your hand._

Melissa closed her eyes as she pushed open the door.

_I wanna hold your hand._

Sirius's jaw dropped.

_I wanna hold your…._

Melissa opened her eyes and the sound dropped dead on its final word. All the air rushed out her lungs as she saw Sirius, wide eyed and gaping, in front of her. She never sang at school. It was just something she did for herself really. She didn't really want to share it. And here she did, without even knowing it, without even wanting to. She felt her cheeks get hot. She wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or anger from invasion of privacy.

"Hi," said Sirius awkwardly, trying to fill the silence. He couldn't remove his gaze or move himself at all. She took his breath away. The way the white towel hung to the curves usually easy to disregard when in a uniform. Out of uniform, she curved like a fine vase of the most rare kind. The drops of water clung to her skin, resting upon her shoulder and collarbone, sparkling from her eyelashes. His eyes focused upon her throat, heated red by the warm water. He focused upon that throat that had made that beautiful sound.

"What the hell do you think you're doing black?" said Melissa, stepping around him, throwing the towel from her hair into his face.

"I was putting something in my locker," He replied honestly.

"Oh," she said saracastically, walking to her own locker. "I didn't realize your locker was 5 steps from the washroom."

Sirius couldn't think of a retort. The miles of milky leg he had never seen before distracted him. Her skin looked smooth like glass and soft like cotton.

"Hello Black, I'm talking to you!" He averted his gaze to her face, which was red with heat, a combination of rage and embarrassment. Her eyes glowed in the dim light with fire. "Why the hell were you standing outside the door?"

Sirius shrugged, decided that no good lie would work anyway. "I heard music."

"And you stand around whenever you hear music? God I hope the Slytherins don't figure that one out. They'll just start playing music over by the announcer's booth and you'll stand immobilized staring at Sarah Tweed as she announces what a bloody idiot you are for staring at a speaker rather than play the fucking game!" Melissa slammed her locker closed with a snap, a change of clothes in hand and headed towards the female changing area.

Sirius followed. "No I just…" he tried to think of a way to say it, "what was that song you were singing? It was just… what I wanted to find out."

"I wanna hold your hand by the Beatles," she said through the changing curtain. "Happy now? You can leave!"

"Who are the Beatles?"

All movement behind the curtains stopped. Melissa peaked her head out to find a very confused looking Sirius. She bit back the urge to smile. "You don't know who the Beatles are?" Sirius shook his head. Melissa pulled her head back into the changing room and laughed. "No wonder you don't know anything about women."

"Wait what?" Sirius said enraged. "Are you saying I can't get women?"

"No no, lord knows there are enough dumbos in this school who will jump you if you say boo. I'm saying you don't know_ about_ women. How to make one happy. How _to keep_ one happy."

"Yes I do."

Melissa stepped out of the dressing room. "Oh really? What was your longest relationship?"

"A month." He said proudly. Melissa laughed straight out, wiping the smirk off Sirius's face. "What?"

Melissa bowed low. "My point is made." Grabbing her bag, Melissa headed for the door, happy that she got Sirius on the topic of himself and off of her singing.

She, however, underestimated Sirius's curiosity. Grabbing his own bag, he fell in step with her heading back to the castle.

"So you sing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Apparently."

"Why don't you sing more? I've never heard anyone saying you can sing and if anyone heard you boy everyone would know."

"And that is why no one has heard me, until today."

Sirius furrowed his brow. "What?"

Heaving a sigh, Melissa said, "So what I can sing? Is that going to help me pass potions or make head girl?"

"No, it's just something your good at. Like, how I'm good at pranking. I show it but in no way does it help me in my school career."

"Pranking and singing are different. And so what? Everyone and their mother can sing."

"Not like that, they can't." Sirius grabbed Melissa's arm and stopped her motion towards the castle. "Look, you are talented and I think you know it too. Is there a reason that I shouldn't go around bragging to others about how good you are?"

Melissa looked up into his gray eyes, so honest and deep, and suddenly understood why some girls were into him. Taking a breathe she responded, "Aside from the fact that I don't want you to?" He nodded. Melissa broke the eye contact. "I sing for me. It makes me happy. I'm afraid that if I share it, it may not make me happy anymore."

"Has anything changed by me hearing it?"

"No," she responded slowly, "but…." She turned her eyes to the almost black sky before continuing. "My brothers used to make fun of me for singing. Tom and Harold? You knew them right? They were beaters for Hufflepuff. When I was younger, I used to sing all the time around the house. My mother would have me put on little shows for the family after dinner. Then one day, my brothers came into my room after my show and told me I sang like a sheep. They started coming and making fun of my voice after every show until I asked my mom if we could stop doing the shows. I must have been seven years old at the time but I decided I didn't want to sing for anyone else anymore." Melissa lowered head to meet Sirius's eyes. "Do you understand that?"

"No," he said simply. Melissa looked at him unbelievingly until he continued. "I cannot believe anyone would say you sang like a sheep when you truly sound like an angel."

Melissa burst into laugher. "What a line!"

He poked her in the side. "Who knows nothing about women?" Melissa smiled at him. "I won't tell anyone but I'd like to hear you sing again. A show for me, with no big brothers around who are obviously jealous to make up lies about stupid muggle animals."

Laughing, Melissa nodded and gave Sirius a hug. He squeezed her once before saying, "I could get used to this." Melissa swatted him and started walking towards the castle.

The rest of the walk was filled with Sirius trying to convince Melissa he was good with women and Melissa knocking Sirius's arm away that he kept trying to swing over her shoulder.

When they finally got back to the common room, after accidentally using a shortcut that did not lead them where they wanted to go but instead to the dungeons, James was napping on the couch, his ears slightly steaming from potion, and the rest of the common room abandoned, a half finished game of chess sitting on a table.

Melissa and Sirius bid each other goodnight. Sirius went and woke James up, telling him of the new passage they needed to add to the map, and Melissa went upstairs to find a curious Lily sitting up awake in her bed waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Lily asked.

"I took a shower and lost track of time." Melissa answered honestly, grabbing her pajamas.

"Where was Sirius?" Lily asked.

Melissa looked over her shoulder at her green friend. She certainly was observant. "He wanted a chat."

"About?"

"About… why he is no good with women."

Lily laughed. "Did he want that talk or did you give him that talk?"

"I may have, brought the subject up."

The two girls laughed a little further into the night before finally letting sleep take over them.

!#$%^&*()$#!#$&*()(%$#!#$%&*()&$#!

Hey Guys!

Once again, I take forever to get these things up because of my hectic real life with college and work and blah blah blah. I know, excuses excuses.

Ok I am sorry for any inconsistencies. Please inform me of these as you find them. I intend to re-edit earlier chapters soon since this appears to be my most popular fiction.

I'm pretty sure the Beatles were around when these guys were at school or at least would have been soon. I'm not sure if this song was released yet but give me a little bit of artistic license. At least I didn't throw some backstreet boys mess in there or something.

I don't know when I'll be out with the next chapter because I don't have a strong clue what exactly to do next. I'm trying to keep this interesting while following certain ideas already mapped out. If you have any clever prank ideas to share, feel free.

More Sirius/ Melissa stuff will be coming.

I'm thinking of making Remus write music, very Alex Carpenter-esk. Any opinions?

Much Love!

Melissa ZHer


End file.
